Marauder In Love
by Adelene Abnormal
Summary: Sirius Black is known as the Hogwarts play boy. But what happens when he meets his match the one girl that doesn't fall for his charm. Why is she the only girl that doesn't worship the ground he steps on? ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Today was a important day for all fifth years at Hogwarts. Today was the last day of OWLs. All the fifth years were in the Great Hall each setting at their own table doing their Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL. Once everyone was finished Proffesor Flitwig took up the papers and the were free to go.

My name is Haley Heart and my best friend is Lily Evans. Lily and I are partically sisters because I live with her and have a great reason why. The Heart family are all purebloods and hate muggleborns, half-bloods, and muggles. I've never excepted that I never saw what was the big deal. So naturally my family didn't like me to much. I probably wouldnt be to far off if I said that the hate me. This year I couldn't stand it anymore so I ran away and been living with Lily sence the begging of the summer.

Lily and I make our way out side and set beside the lake taking our shoes and socks off and dipping our feet into the lake. But unfortantly the peace and quite didn't last long. From behind me I heard laughing and yelling and before I knew it Lily was making her way toward the seen. I turned my head to find no other than James Potter pointing his wand at Servous Snape. Lily was yelling at James getting mader every second. After a while of yelling I saw Lily walking towards the front doors. I ran over to the boys that were laughing at Servous Snape hanging upside down.

I pointed my wand at him and said a spell to get him down. I told him to go before he got in trouble and I was grateful that he lessoned.

I didn't really know the boys infront of me that well. I knew James because Lily always was yelling at him. I knew Remus Lupin because he was a prefect and so was I. I didn't really know anything about Peter Pettigrew except he was their friend and he always hung around the others. Then of course there was Sirius Black I didn't know him to well because I never spoke to him before. But Lily says he is girl crazy and has fan clubs and he loves all the attention. So I stay away from him.

I mean come on I'm popular at school and have boys asking me out all the time but I never went with one. I've never even been on a date with a decent guy or any guy for that matter. Most guys like me because of my looks I admit I pretty and all but them staring at me like a some kinda of god or something is kinda funny.

I made my way over to them and Remus stopped laughing at the site of me angry. He was on of my best friends and I knew everything about him as he does me. Like when he and his friends are out when it's a he goes to transform and I cover for him when there is a prefects meeting. The others boys didn't even look up at me.

"Remus, your a prefect your suppost to stop this from happening. You set here and watched it and know your laughing. I don't like Snape either but this is to much. He is human." I said looking at Remus. I felt sorry for him because his a werewolf and not alot of people would be his friend if they knew. But to torture someone and then laugh about that going to far.

"How do you know he is human?" asked James looking at me with hatreted for yelling at Remus.

"Well even if he isn't he sure makes a better human then you Potter." I said plainly.

"That was uncalled for." said Sirius finally speaking up but wish he hadn't looked up. He looked at me funny like he was lost for words. I've never seem him like that I've watched him ask out girls he was always smooth and calm.

"You think so Black. Well you might not be like the rest of the Black family but your just as bad. Hexing people because you want to and leading girls on and you don't care about them at all. The only decent on out of this group is Remus but i starting to change my mind." I said looking right in Sirius's face after he stood up and was still lost for words.

"Listen it's not their fought-" but I interupted Remus with yelling before he finished.

"Not their fought they hung Snape upside down. He didn't even do anything." I yelled at them.

"Well your right I shoud have stopped it. I am a prefect. Just don't get us in trouble we only have one more week of school." Remus begged.

"Fine but next time I want be so nice." I said warnily.

"How come we should be so scared of you?" James asked.

"First I'm a prefect and second I'm friends with Lily and I'm sure would love to assit me in yelling at the four of you." I said before walking to the castle to find Lily.

* * *

Third Person Point of View

* * *

"Hey Padfoot, what wrong with you? She just yelled at you in your face and you said nothing." James said to Sirius. 

That was weird to most people. But there nicknames actually stand for something. See when they found out Remus was a werewolf they wantd to help him. So sence werewolfs are only dangerous to humans they became animgus's. James became a stag and his nickname is Prongs. Sirius becames a dog and his nicknames is Padfoot. Peter becames a rat and his nickname is Wormtail. Remus of course is a werewolf and his nickname is Moony.

"Well what was I suppost to say she never let me get a word out." Sirius said still thinking about the beutiful girl that was once infront of him. With her long black hair, bright blue eyes, and wonderful body.

"Yeah whatever you say Padfoot. You wasn't speaking because you were to busy staring." Peter finally spoke.

"I saw you too. You were practically drouling." James teased.

"Padfoot, you can forget about ever getting a date with her." Remus said plainly.

"What does that suppost to mean? I can get any girl that I want. Why sould this girl be any different. I'm gona ask her to Hogsmead with me tomorrow." Sirius siad with a out doupt that she would say yes.

"Padfoot first of all her name is Haley Heart she is the Gryiffindor girl prefect. She's partically like Lily's sister because she ran away from her houds this summer. And if Lily want except a date with Prongs why would you think Haley would accept at date from you?" Remus said to Sirius.

"Well that doesn't mean shes going to turn me down just because shes Lilys friend." Sirius said but now worrying that she might. That would really hurt his reputation he is never had a girl say no before.

"I say go for it Padfoot!" James shouted at his friend cheerfully.

"I suppose you can at least ask." Remus said.

Sirius ran to the front doors looking through the crownd of people for Haley. He didn't see her but saw Lily entering the Libery.

"Evans!" Sirius shouted at Lily before she walked in.

"What do you want?" Lily asked him with raised eyebrows.

"Do you know where Haley is?" he asked hoppen she would know where.

"Why in the world would you need to talk to Haley for?" she asked. "how do you even know her?"

"After todays performance. After you left she came over and yelled at use for it to. I just wana talk to her. Know do you know where she is?" Sirius asked her again.

"Shes in the common room." she said then went into the Libery.

Sirius rushed to the common room and slowed down at the portroit hole. He gave the password and flatned his hair and made sure he looked perfect.

He found her snuggled up on the couch reading a book with her hair falling in her eyes. He walked over to where she was setting but was to absorbed in her book to notice. He reached a hand out and moved her black hair out of her face.

"Thanks." Was all she said not even looking up to se who it was.

"Your welcome." Sirius said which made her jump and drop her book to the floor.

Sirus bent down and picked up her book and saw she was reading 'Quiddich Through the Ages' a book he has read many times. He hand it back to her and she took it.

"Do you like Quiddich?" Sirius asked wondering why she never tried out for the team if she could play. Which he wished she would sence he plays chaser on the house team.

"Yeah it alright. I don't get to paly much sence Lily's parent are muggles." Haley said opening her book again.

"Why do you live with Lily?" Sirius questoned.

"Because their just like your family and they treated me horrible so I left." she said. He was surprised by this. He never would have quessed that was why she ran away.

"Oh!" Was all he could mange to say. Their was complete silence in the room. Sence everyone was outside somewhere.

"Wow!" she said amazed for some reason.

"What?" he asked confused.

"It's weird. You know seeing you quite. Usually your never quite you always talking even in class." she said still amazed.

"Well Haley, I can be quite when I want to." Sirius stated.

"I guess," she replied. "So did you want something?" she asked courisly.

He had forgot all about asking her till she reminded him. He put his girl winning smile on and let his long black hair fall gently into his dark brown eyes.

"How would you like to go to Hogsmead with the hottest guy in school?" Sirius asked smirking.

"Really the hottest guy in school." Haley said not really to entustatic.

"Yeah the hottest guy in school. So how about it?" Sirius asked again.

"Well who is the guy your talking about?" she asked while trying to find her page in her book.

"Me," he said stupidly wondering whoe else could it be.

"That an asy question to answer." she stated. There was silence for awhile and Sirius was becoming anxcious. He couldn't wait for her to say yes he knew she would. What girl could resist the Sirius Black.

She turned form her book to look at him.

"No," was all she said before turning her attention back to her book.

Sirius was surprised he has never been declined before. He was actually let down. But he wasn't going to give up. I would be a callenged.

"Why wont you go to Hogsmead with me?" Sirius asked disappointed. But he was going to bug Haley till she had know choice but to say yes.

"First of all you don't know me and today was the first day you've ever talked to me. Second you probably only know my name because of Remus. Third I don't like you. Your agroant, girl crazy, and only care about yourself." she said and stormed upstaris to the girls dormoritory's where he can not follow.

"This is going to be a fun challenge." he stated to himself. But he did fell disappointed that girl actually turned him down. That has never happened to him before.

Haley walked up stairs and walked into her dorm and layed own her bed starting to read her book again. She stayed in her dorm till dinner time and walked to the Great Hall with Lily. She told Lily everything that happened. Lily was furious but Haley wouldn't let her sya anything to Sirius.

Sirius was already in the Great Hall taking to his friends. When he told them what happend with Haley they were in shock except Remus.

"I told you she wouldn't accept a date with you." Remus said smiling.

"Moony almost every girl in this school would love to go on a date with me. Why did she say no?" Sirius asked Remus.

"Because she isn't like most girls she doesn't care about looks. Know that I thinks about it Padfoot I don't think she has ever had a boyfriend or been on a date before." Remus said trying to think if he could think of one.

"Is there something wrong with her that guys don't like her?" Sirius asked.

"No, she's great nice, funny, and she's smarter than me or Lily. Liek when I miss classses because you know she copyes down my work and helps me with it." Remus said.

James, Sirius, and Peter were shocked that she knew he was a werwolf. He seemed to notice their shock.

"It's alright she's knew sence first year she even helped me get infrormation on how you three could become animgis" Remus wispered.

"She knows aobut us I mean Evans knows what you are buy she does know about us. What if Haley says something?" Sirius asked.

"First you wanta date with me. Than you dont trust me with Remus's and the rest of yours secret." Haley said form behind Sirius.

Sirius really wished he could take back what he said. He didn't think she would tell anyone it was just a shock.

"I'm sorry it was just a shock. I trust you." Sirius said actually looking sorry.

"I guess you have no choice but to trust me. Besides if I told on you that would get Remus into big trouble." Haley said.

"So Haley do you want to eat with us?" Sirius aksed with the same smile he had on before.

"No, I'm gona eat dinner with Lily like I always do." she said looking for Lily but realized she had already left. Probably going to pack her stuff.

"Well while you were talking Lily was eating and she already left so join us." Remus offered.

Haley was going to set on the other side of Remus. But her luck wasn't that good Sirius gave grabed her and set her besid him. He had he hand on her shoulder so she couldn't leave.

"Can't you just set beside me. I'm not that bad." Sirius said trying to make her stay so he could work his charm on her.

"Yes you are that bad." she siad. She was about to leave when Remus spoke.

"Come on Haley just set bside him for one day. His not that bad." Remus tried to get her to stay sence they were friends.

"Fine I'll stay." she said and began to eat.

"So Haley, Remus says you've never had a boyfriend or been on a date why?" James asked her.

"Why shoud I have to tell you anything about my dating life?" she questoned back.

"If you tell us about your dating life I'll tell you about mine." Sirius siad. He really wanted to know she never went on a date with a guy.

"Sorry but hearing about who you've dated would take days. But no I've never had a boyfriend or been on a date because I've never found the righ guy." she said.

"You know I could be your right guy." Sirius said with his girl winning smile.

"Black your the last person in the world that I would date." Haley said before getting up and going to start packing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was September first and it was time to start their sixth year. Haley and Lily got their own compartment to themself.

Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter had also got their own compartment.

"What haveI ever did taht mede her hate me so much. I've tried everything I know to get her to date me and nothing worked." Sirius was so lost he never had this much trouble to get a girl. Usually they were the one asking him to go on a date.

"Padfoot have you ever tried just being nice. You know treat her special show her you not what she thinks you are. If you really want a date with Haley stop being girl crazy not girls. Show her you've changed. Second respect her as a person." Remus couldn't believe he was giving Sirius dating advice.

"Yeah thinks so much Moony." Sirius said going through all the things he had to do when the compartment door open. The reaction was they thought it was a Slythern because most people knew they might get hexed by walking in their compartment unexpted. Sirius got out his wand and and was ready to duel.

"What way to greet a girl." said Haley looking at Sirius's wand that is point at her and lowered his wand.

"Sorry I er thought you were a Slythern. So what are you doing here?" Sirius asked in a casual way. No smirking or showing off his looks. She thought he might be feeling bad or something.

"Are you alright?" she asked like she didn't here a word he said.

"Yeah, why?" he asked confused why wouldn't he be alright the prettiest girl in the world is in the room.

"Just wondering. Anyway I need to tell Remus something." she said leaning against the compartment door.

"What do you need to tell me?" Remus asked confused.

"You missed the prefect meeting on the train. But it's the same thing like last. Make sure everyone knows the password and help the first years." she said.

"Oh sorry, I got here late and I met up with them and kinda forgot." Remus siad feeling bad know.

"It's alright I forgive you. Before I forget it's great to see you it feels like forever sence I saw you." Haley said hugging Remus.

"Nice to see you too." he said hugging her back.

"Well I better get going LIly wants to go around and talk to some of the friends in different houses. What a joy." she said sarcascally.

"If you want you can set with use?" Sirius asked friendly.

"What so you can make me set beside you and try to get me to go out with you." she said to Sirius.

"Look if you want go set be side Remus or James I want stop you." he siad suggesting sets on the other side from him.

Haley was very confuse by his behavior. Usually he followed her everwhere, took every chance he got to ask her on a date, and was always trying to talk to her. But now he wasn't doing anything.

She wanted to know what he would do so she walked over to wher he was a set herself right beside of him. All the boys were in shock by this. But Sirius didn't know what to do. He couldn't move to much because she was setting so close he would hit her.

"So how was all of you summers?" Haley asked.

"Mine was good. I got to spend a week or two at James' house." Remus said. The other three boys James, Sirius, and Peter didn't know if you wanted them to say anything or not. James was the first to speak.

"Mine went well. It was great I got into alot of trouble but how can I resist with Sirius living with me." James said to Haley. she lookedat him for a minute then at Peter. Peter thought she wanted him to tell how his summer went.

"Mine went well. I spent sometime at James' house too. Peter said quitley.

Only one left was Sirius. He didn't know if he should speak or not. She might not want to here it. she hasn't said anything nice to him sence she's been in here.

She stared outside the window for awhile. She was getting bored because know one was talking. They seemed to be lost for words. Sence they usually have James talking about Lily and Sirius talking aobut Haley.

"You never told me how you summer was." Haley said to Sirius.

"I didn't think you would want to know." he said going back to staring out the window. He thought the conversation was over but it wasn't.

"Why wouldn't I want to know about your summer. I asked everyone. They all answered but you. Why?" she asked.

"Because you hate me." he stated sadly.

"I don't hate you. I might say I do but I don't." she said.

"So you do like me then why wouldn't you ever go on a date with me." he said a little loud.

"Well I don't hate you but I don't like you either. You bug me, follow me, and distract me from what im doing. But can't I try and be friendly even if your not." she said loud as well.

"Oh!" was all Sirius said. He went back to staring out the window.

"So how was your summer?" sh said turning to face him.

"It was good. James and I had alot of fun." he said staring now at the beautiful girl setting beside him.

"Im glad you had a good summer. Lily and I had fun to. But her sister doesn't like me to much." she said.

"Oh well I'm glad you had a good summer." he said going back to the window so he wouldn't be staring at Haley.

"I don't think we've actually been introduced to each other I'm Haley Heart and I already know Remus their." she said looking at him with his head in a book. "Does he always read on the train?"

"Yes he does. I know you know me but James Potter and please call me James." James said.

"Alright James." Haley said smiling.

"Peter Pettigrew." said Peter quitley.

"Hi Peter." said Haley sweetly.

"Well you never properly introduced yourself to me you know. Haley Heart." she said sticking out her hand for Sirius to take.

"Sirius Black." he said taking her hand nervously. Her touch was so soft he didn't want to let go. But after awhile someone cleared their throut. It was James. He turned to see that Haley had already taken her hand away and he could see her face was a little pink. Was she actually blushing?

"Well I er better get back Lily's probably going crazy without me." she said.

She walked over to Remus and gave him a hug andhten walked over to James and Peter.

"I don't know if you want me to hug you or not. But its great to meet you. Your not as bad as Lily says." Haley said looking at the both of them.

"It was great meeting you to. Hope you can hang out with all four of us tis year." said James putting his arm on her shoulder.

"Well bye. Oh and if you don't mind can I set with all of you at the feast Lily's going to be talking to all the girls in our dorm and all they talii about is boys. Their lates boyfriends and dates. Well you kno I don't have much to talk about in that catagory so can I set with you." she said looking at Remus.

"Of course you can set with us." said Remus.

"Thanks bye." she said andd left the compartment without another word.

"She's friendly." stated James after she left.

"Maybe to you guys she didn't even say goodbye to me." Sirius said putting his head in is hands.

"Give it time she hasn't seen how much you've changed. She did talk to you en you didn't say anything to her. When you shook hands you kinda stayed like than for awhile till James coughed then she was blushing." Remus said trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah, I guess your right. I can't believe she's going to set with us at the feast. Which she'll probably will set with Remus. But she did set beside me." Sirius said laying his head on the back of the seat.

Haley made her way back to Lilys and hers compartment. When she walked in it was just Lily reading.

"Hey, where have you been?" Lily asked worried.

"I was talking to Remus." she said setting opposite from Lily laying her head down on the back of the seat.

When Haley got to Hogwarts she told Lily she was going to st with Remus and Lily understood why. Remus was already setting down when she walked over. She put her hands over his eyes so he couldn't see.

"Hey!" he said. "Who is it?" he asked.

"Who do you think it is? Haley of course." she said uncovering his eyes.

"Hey Haley." Remus said.

"Move over Remus their not enough room." she said. Remus moved closer to Sirius but sh pushed him the other way so she could set between Remus and Sirius.

"I meant move that way." she said to Remus.

"Why do you wana set beside me so bad for. I had to make you last year." Sirius said.

"I got use to setting on this side with Lily. If you want me to move I will." she said to Sirius. She was getting ready to get up but Sirus stopped her.

"No you can stay I er don't mind." Sirius said hopefully.

"Thanks. Oh! Look the sortings beggin." she said.

After the first years were sorted and Dumbledore gave his speech the food appered.

"This year is gonna be the best one yet." James siad ot the four friends that called themselves the Marauders and Haley.

"You do remeber what I said at the end of the year after OWLs right?" Haley asked James.

"Yeah I remeber. But you should know that we well always be the same way. But that day I will always remeber."James said.

"Yeah best day ever." Sirius said thinking he said it in his head.

"Why was that day the best day ever?" Haley asked him.

"No reason." he said going back to his food.

"Oh alright then." she said a little disappointed.

"So how did you do on your OWLs?" Remus asked.

"All O's." she stated. Whch is for Outstanding the highest grade.

"I told you that you would. I made O's in everything but Potions I got an A for acceptable." Remus said.

"Thats great Lily didn't get an Outstanding in Potions either. She got F for Fantastic." Haley said.

"Well I'm glad you did good. See you were all worked up over nothing you did the best." Remus said.

"Actually in Defense Against the Dark Arts I tied with someone for the highest." Haley said.

"Who was the other person?" James asked.

"Snape." Haley said barley enough to hear it.

"What you tied with Snivelly." James saide outraged.

"Yes, but I don't care he didn't beat me we tied." Haley siade as the dinner cleared and the dessert came.

"I guess." said James.

"He'll probably say something to me first anyway." Haley said not to concered. "So Remus have you read any good books over the summer?" she asked.

"Yeah a few but it's ones you've already read." Remus said.

"Oh alright then. Are you sure that your alright you havn't said hardly anything all dinner?" Haley asked Sirius who was staring at his plate in his own little world.

"What?" Sirius asked coming back to realality.

"What were you thinking about?" she questoned him curiously.

"You wouldn't like it." Sirius said.

"Yeah well I don't like you all to much. Please tell me." she pouted.

"Fine I was thinking about how it would be like if we ever dated. Are you happy know." he said embarsed and turning away from her.

"You were thinking about me. Aren't you over me saying no to you. Thats the only reason you like me. When are you gonna get it through you had that i don't like you and neer will no matter what." Haley said turning to talk to Remus.

Sirus turned to James who was looking at Remus and Haley. Sirius turndd his head and watched Haley and Remus talking and laughing together.

"I guess she doesn't like me because she likes Moony over there." Sirius said laying his head on the table miserbly.

"Their just friends." James said trying to cheer him up. But was actually thinking the samething as Sirius.

James moved over to where Haley and Remus were talking.

"Hey Haley is the reason you want date Sirius is because you like Remus?" he asked. The pumkin juice she was drinking she spit it out in to Remus's face.

"What!" she said while handing Remus towl to wipe his face.

"Well you two are always talking and laughing I just wondered if you like him. Do you like Remus?" James questoned Haley.

"No I don't he is on of my best friends and will remain my friend. Besides his not my type." Haley said.

"What made you spit your pumkin juice in my face Haley?" Remus asked.

"Oh James thought the reason I wouldn't date Sirius because I like you." Haley said laughing.

"But were just friends right? You don't like me do you because I think you and Sirius would make a good couple." Remus said moving a little away from Haley so he wouldn't get hit for talking to her about her and Sirius.

"I like just the way we are friends. But this year I am going to be a little bit nicer to him. To see if he has changed any over the summer." Haley saide looking at Sirius with his had on the table.

"You really should. He has changed alot of the summer he hasn't tried to empress any girl besides you. Even when they tried to talk to him." James said.

"Do you think I should talk to him? Sence he seems to think is my boyfriend or somethingt." she asked James.

"Yes and be nice." James suggested.

Haley moved over to where Sirius set misserable. All his hair feel into what she could see of his face. She moved some o it out of his face and put it behind his ear. He must of thought it was someone from his fanclub.

"Go away." he said not even looking up.

"Are you sure you want me to leave." she said in his ear. She moved away from him. He slowly lifted his head up from the table.

"What do you want?" he asked misserable.

"To talk to you." she said looking at him. she had never seen him so sad over a girl.

_ 'Maybe he does like me." she thought._

"Why do you wana talk to me for. Why don't you just go back to your boyfriend." he said looking at Remus talking with James and Peter.

"Remus is just my friend and always will be. Actually I don't have a boyfriend." she said to him.

"Oh I just thought-"

"It's alright." she said before he finished.

"Haley, do you want to walk up to the Common Room with me?" Sirius asked her.

"But I'm a Prefect what about the first years. Unless Remus will cover for me to." Haley said.

"Well ask him." Sirius suggested.

"Remus, can you talk care of the first years. I'm gonna go with him to the Common Room." she pointed at Sirius.

"Sure and you can call him Sirius you know." Remus pointed out.

"Yeah I think I will." she said and stood up.

"Ready to go Sirus?" she asked him. He froze in his spot she had actually called him by his first name.

"Are you coming or not?" she asked.

"Oh yeah I'm coming." Srius said getting up and following Haley out of the Great Hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They reached the potroit of the Fat Lady and said the pass word and walked in.

"It's great to be back." Haley announced.

"Yeah it is." Sirius said looking at Haley. She was so beautiful.

"Are you gonna stand their and look at me all day." Haley said actually smiling at him.

"Oh sorry." he said nervously.

"It's alright Sirius." she said.

Sirius walked over to the couch and streched so he took up the whole couch.

"You know your not the only one in the Common Room Sirius." Haley said leaning on the back of the couch looking down at Sirius.She walked to where his head layed on the couch.

"Move your head." she said. He lifted his head for her to set on the couch. After she set down he layed his head back to where it was on Haleys lap.

"What do you think your doing?" Haley asked Sirius looking down at him and he was looking at her.

"Nothing just laying here you have a promblem with that?" he asked smiling.

"Of course not." she said as she started to play with his hair.

"You know I dreamed of this moment." Sirius said to her as she played with his hair.

"What you've dreamed of me playing with your hair?" she asked amused at the thought of it.

"Yes, and why is that so funny. It feels nice when you play with my hair. Besides I get to lay my head in your lap and stare at you I think thats great to dream about." he said deffending himself.

"What ever its your dreams. I guess I can't get mad at you for what you dream can I?" she asked.

"No you can't. So what do you dream about Miss Heart?" he asked with his first girl winning smile this year.

"You know I hate that smile. It just makes me dislike you more. But I don't usually remeber my dreams when I have them. I usually have nightmares and unfortunatly I remeber those." she said.

"Oh I sometimes have nightmares but know that I started living with James this summer I don't have them alot. You know we should switch places." Sirius said.

"What do you mean switch places?" she asked confused.

"You lay on my lap instade of the other way around." he said setting up.

"What makes you think I watn to?" she asked smiling.

"Come on whats the big deal?" Srius asked. She was aobut to say something when the other students started coming in.

She got off the couch and over to where Lily was. While he walked over to where the rest of the Maruaders was standing.

"Hey guys whats up?" he ased them.

"I can't believe you thought Haley liked me." Remus said.

"Well she want date me, she talks to you all the time, and your smart like her." Sirius said.

"Yeah but she doesn't like me and I don't like her as anything but a friend." Remus said.

"Yeah I guess it just kinda looked like that the way she always hung around you all the time." James said.

"What did you and sirius talk about while everyone was gone?" Lily questoned Haley.

"We didn't talk about much mostly just fooled around." Haley said. Which Lily took the wrong way.

"What!" Lily yelled which made alot of people stare at them even the Maruaders we looking at them confused. Haley blushed a deep red from embarrsment and turned back to Lily.

"Not like that I meant you know laugh nd joke around. Please we didn't do anything you know me way better than that." Haley said as her skin turned back to its normal color.

"Oh sorry, its just that you seem to be warming up to Sirius. You haven't fell for his charm have you?" Lily asked.

"No, to tell you the truth he hasn't been to charming but his acutally been really nice." Haley said her face to a lite pink.

"Well I'm going to bed Haley." Lily said going up the steps to the girls dorms.

"I be there soon." Haley yelled after her.

"So what was Lily yelling at?" Sirus asked Haley as he stoped in front of her.

"Well I told her that we were fooling around and she kinda took it the wrong way." Haley said blushing.

"I wouldn't mind fooling around like that." Sirus said.

"Shut up." she said blushing even more.

"Is Miss Heart blushing." Sirius said amused.

"Of course not." she said trying to hide her blushing face with her hair.

Sirius lifted her head and moved her hair away from her eyes so seh was look at him.

"You are blushing. I think your even more beautiful when you blush." Sirius said.

"I better be going to bed." Haley said notcing they were the only ones left in the Common Room.

"Wait don't go." he said grabing her shoulder to stop her.

"And why not?" she asked looking into his dark brown eyes.

"Keep me company please." he begged.

"I guess." she said.

He walked over the the couch and set down. She followed him and set beside him.

"You know it you want you can lay your head on my lap like I did." Sirius siad to break the uncomfortable silence between the two.

She didn't see any harm in it so she layed down with her head in his lap. He started to play with her long straight black hair.

"You have very pretty hair. It's so soft." Sirius said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Thinks." she said. "Your alot sweeter than I thought you were. I never knew you could be this nice. I'm sorry for all the things I said to you last year."

"It's alright. But I want you to know that I really do like you. I've thought about you all summer. You can as James or any of them I've got on the nevus alot talking about you." he said as his face started to turn red.

"Sirius thats so sweet and bye the way your blushing." she said and giggled.

"Did Miss Heart just giggle?" Sirius asked amazed. He never thought he would here her giggle.

"Yes I think I did."she said giggling again.

"And for your inforamtion Sirius Black does not blush." he said.

"Well I think you would look so cute if you blushed once in a while." she said looking up at him.

"Thinks I'll remeber that." he said making a reminder to blush more around Haley.

"So how was your first day back at Hogwarts?" she asked as he twirled her hair.

"It was great I got to actually talk with you." Sirius siad smiling down at her.

"I'm not sure if talking to me is a good thing." she said blushing. Sirius move one of his hands form her hair down to her cheek.

"Has anyone every told you that your the greatest person in the world." he said. She looked at him quite funny atand then started to laugh.

"Whats so funny?" he asked kinda hurt all he was trying to do is tell her something.

"You can not just meant that" she said claming down a bit.

"Well I did and know matter what you say I'll always will like you." Sirius said looking into her beautiful blue eyes.

She didn't say anything or even look at him. She just turned her head and looked into the firer.

"Why can't you like someone else. Why do you have to bother me your just like very other boy to ask me on a date. They all like me because of what I look like." she told him as she got up of his lap and sittin on the couch beside of him.

"Haley, I don't just like you for what you look like. I like your for you." Sirius said looking her in the eye. She didn't say anthing for awhile they both just set there.

"I better get to bed we have classes tommorw and I think I owe you this because I didn't say goodbye to you one the train." Haley said and gave him a kiiss on the cheek and a hug before she went to her dorm.

Sirius couldn't even move it was the best thing that ever happened to him. Haley Hearts' lips actally touched his skin. Maybe there was hope.

_**

* * *

Dear Dairy,**_

_**I just started my sixth year at Hogarts. Sence I got here everything has been different. Expecially things with Sirius Black. Yes, the majorplay boy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But his not acting likethat this year at least not right now so far his been well really sweet. I use to hate him but now that I got to know him I like as a friend but I don't think I like him any thing more than that.**_

_**I mean yeah I admit it his well hot! But thats not what I look for in a guy. I don't really care about looks. I want a guy that is sweet, loving, funny, smart, and I know I can trust him. When I first saw Sirius back in first year I kinda liked him. I mean he was always funny and sweet but my crush didn't last long. Soon he got the stupid tilt of being the biggest play boy at Hogwarts. Thats when I looked at Siirus for what he really was.**_

_**For the past five years I ignored him. Let Lily do something about James and Sirius. But las year I blew my cover. I got amd at Remus for what they did to Servous Snape so I yelled at all of the Marauders thats when Sirius first really noticed me. Sence the last day of OWLs last year Sirius has been trying to get me to go out with him Which is so not gona happen. At least that what I thought then. But if he keeps acting like he did today he might get to be my first date. Will just have to see if he can keep he record clean for awhile and stop his girl dating game.**_

_**Well classes start tomorrow and I hope Lily and I have most of out classes together. But if not I think I'll live. I'll try to write again soon.**_

_**Love,**_

**_Haley Heart_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Haley woke up early the next morning ready for her first day of classes. She got ready in her robes with her Prefect bage stuck to her robe. Sence it was early she dicided to let Lily sleep. She made her way quitely out of the girls dorm into the Common Room.

She didin't feel like waiting for some one to wake up so she walked up to the boys dorms. She reached the door with the number sixth and carefully steped inside. Inside she saw a sleeping form of Frank Longbottom, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and James Potter. First she walked over to Remus bed and gently shook him awake.

"Wake up Remus. I'm bored I need someone to talk to." she wined. He slowly wake up and set up in bed.

"Haley we have still an hour before breakfest. Why are you up here?" he said sleeply.

"I thought it wold be fun to wake you all up." Haley said smiling.

"Lets wake up Frank like you did me. You can have fun with the other three." Remus said getting off of his bed.

"Alright, Frank wake up we want you to help us get the rest of the boys up." Haley said shaking him easly.

"Haley, what are you doing up here?" he asked confused.

"I'm waking you up because theres nothing to do. Sorry it's a little early." Haley said.

"It's alright. So who are you going to wake next?" he asked.

"Peter." she said and walked over to his bed. where he was fast asleep.

Haley pulled out her wand and said a spell and water spilled out over her wand into Peters' face. He woke up startled wipping hs face off. Looking at Haley confused.

"Sorry, I had to do something to wake you up. Know it Poters turn." she said smiling.

She waked over to his bed and jumped right on top of him. He jerked awake. Surprised to find Haley setting on top of his chest he was just lucky she wasn't heavy.

"What are you doing on top of me?" he asked easly having no trouble breathing or talking under her body.

"Waking you up. And don't start complaining about it's early." she said when she saw his mouth open. She got off of him and let him get out of bed.

"Next is Sirius." she stated but James grabed her arm before she reached him.

"You might not wana got over there. You might not like what you hear." he said.

"Don't be silly." she said and walked over to his bed.

"Sirius." she said. He didn't wake up but started talking in his sleep.

"Oh Haley! That feels nice. Kiss me again." he wispered in his sleep. "Come on Haley. You know you want me." Sirius said again.

"I don't think I'm a virgin in his dreams." she said. All the boys started laughing at this.

"Hey Sirus, Haley is here to see you!" James yelled. Sirius woke up fast and saw Haley setting on his bed.

"What are you doing in here." he said jumping up and grabing her by the waist pulling her dow on his bed with him on top of her.

"Waking you up." she answered trying to get free. She was feeling very uncomfortable with Sirius' hands moving down lower to her butt.

"Really thats intersting." he said not seeing her uncomfortable face.

"Sirius you know you haven't changed a bit over the summer." she half yelled as he made to almost kiss her. But he stopped right before he reached her leps by that statement.

"Why do you say that?" he asked. She seemed to really like him last night.

"Because your hands are somewhere they do not belong and you lips were almost were they most diffently don't belong and I really didn't like what I heard from you either." she said trying to get free but he wouldn't let her move.

"What are you talking about what you heard from me I didn't say anything to you." he said fustrated.

"In your dream. You seemed to be having a little to much fun with me." she said upset the he hasn't changed. He let go of her and got off the bed.

"Haley it was a dream." he said to her. He really didn't want her to be mad at him. If she was mad he could forget about ever getting a date with her.

"I don't care if it was a dream. I can't believe you actually think about me like that." she yelled at him. She got off of his bed and slamed the door on the way out.

"I think you blew it with Haley. She seemed really mad. She wasn't this mad when we hung Snivillous upside down." James said after she left.

"Great know what am I suppost to do?" he aske no one in perticular.

"Maybe I could talk to her. I mean shes known me sence first year and she might lesson to me." Remus said and Sirius nodded his head.

"Haley can I talk to you?" he asked as he walked over and set beside her on the couch. Nobody was in the Common Room most people were either still sleeping or getting dressed.

"I don't care what Black has to say. I'm never speaking to him again so don't even try going there." she said without any emotion showing.

"Fine! Be mad at him over a dream. I mean Haley so what it was just a dream. It wasn't real." Remus said trying to get through to her.

"Remus it's called dreaming for a reason he wants to think about me that way. Remus, you know what I'm like around that topic. I really thought he changed but it was just an act." she said getting angry.

"Haley trust me Sirius would never hurt you. He cares about you." Remus said trying to get her to understand.

She really wanted to believe he had changed but couldn't. This was the second time he had ruined his chances of ever getting a date with her.

"I'm going upstairs to see if Lilys dressed." she said and got up and went to her dorm. Remus got up after she did and went back to his dorm to get ready.

"So what happened?" Sirius asked as Remus walked into the room.

"Shes really mad at you." Remus stated going into the bathroom to get ready for school.

"Great, the one girl I actually like and she hates me." Sirius said.

"Join the club Padfoot." James said to cheer him up.

"She'll come around. No girl can resist the Sirius Black charm." said Peter cheerfully.

"I think Haley proved that wrong. I don't know what is about Haley shes not like the other girls. Most girls bow at my feet and love my girl getting smile but she doesn't." Sirius said confused. How could this one girl get under his skin. The one girl that want even look twice at him.

"Padfoot, I've known Haley sence we started Hogwarts. Yeah, she is different she respects herself and she doesn't want a guy to ruin her school work. And Padfoot your one of the biggest troube makers at Hogwarts and she gets the best grades and never been in troube." Remus said after he finished dressing.

"Yeah, but I actually like her. If she ever date me I wouldn't dump her like the other girls. I'll be lucky if I ever get to talk to her now ." Sirius said.

The boys waked down to breakfest and set at their usual place at the Gryffindor table. The boys started putting food in their plates except Sirius. He just set their staring at Haley at the other end of the table were she was talking to Lily.

"Come on Padfoot you have to eat." James said. Sirius started eating but not much. The three other friends looked at each other worried Sirus usually stuffed himself with food.

"Are you sure you alright?" James asked Sirius as they went to their first class Transfiguration with Ravenclaws.

"Yeah, just perfect." he replied sarcasticly.

They walked into the room and set in the main back. Not long after they set down Haley and Lily came in and set in the front.

"I can't believe he tried to kiss you. Thats so wrong." Lily said to Haley as they set down.

"I know I really thought he had changed but I guess I was wrong for once." Haley replied getting out her Transfiguration book and equitment.

"Goodmorning class. Today I want you to open you books to Chapter One and read till the end of class. If anyone disturbs my class will get detition." Professor McGonagall said going to doing work at her desk.

Haley doing as she was told started reading. About half way through class Haley and Lily finished reading.

"Professor, Lily and I are finished. Do we have any homework?" Haley asked with hand raised.

"Yes a four foot long essay over the chapter due next week. You may began after you are finished reading." she said and went back to her work at her desk.

At the end of class Haley had two feet of her essay finished and so did Lily. They gathered their stuff and left for Herbilogy with Professor Sprout.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The day went by normal and soon it was dinner. When Haley and Lily was about to walk inside the doors opened to Stacy Turner the biggest slut of Hogwarts crying. Haley and Lily looked at each other then walked over to the Ravenclaw girl.

"Stacy whats wrong why are you crying?" Lily asked concerened. The two friends didn't like Stacy much. But she obviously something really wrong.

"It's Sirius I asked him to go to the first Hogsmead trip with me and he said no. He has never said no to me." Stacy said still crying.

"You don't need that stupid Black he isn't worth crying over." Haley said annoyed someone acted this way over boys.

Haley never understood why girls acted that way. What was the big deal if the boy didn't like you it wasn't the end of the world. Boys wouldn't get you good career like grades would.

"Yes I do. Have you seen him he is got a great body, good kissesr. and the best looking guy at Hogwarts." Stacy said like she would did without him.

Haley was starting to get really annoyed by Stacy. The two of them never really got along. Mostly because Haley caught stacy making out in the hall ways and gave her detition several times.

Besides what would you know about boys. You never been on a date or nothing. What are you just ot stupid to understand what a date is." Stacy said now that she stopped crying.

"First off all I don't need a guy to be happy. Second I don't date guys because what they look like and I haven't found the right guy. Third you better get out of my face." Haley saidher anger rising.

"Oh come on that so stupid. The right guy your sixteen and never had a boyfriend you disgrace and why don't you make me get out of your way." Stacy said.

That was it Haley wasn't going to stand there and take it. She didn't care if she was a Prefect or a witch. she jumped on Stacy and tackled her. They fought for awhile trying to cause each other as much pain as possible. Lily tried getting Haley off but Haley wouldn't. Soon Haley found herself being dragged of Stacy by some strong arms. Haley tried to get free but they would let her. She looked to see Srius holding her back and James holding Stacy.

"Let go of me you stupid, idiot." Haley yelled at him. But he didn't do anything.

"What were you doing?" asked Remus from beside her.

"Trying to cause Stacy as much pain as possible." she snapped back at him. Remus was talking back by this behavior. Usually Haley was calm and never went to violence.

"Well you didn't win you both did about the same amount of damage." Lily said looking at Haley disapointed in her actions.

"You have a black eye, you nose is most likely broken, and you got scraches all over. What made you two start fighting. I've neer seen you hut someone not even a Slythern." Remus siad examing her face for the damage done.

"Well one of Stacys' Ravenclaw friends took her to the Hospital Wind. I'm not surprised by her fightin but you Haley are a Prefect." James said looking amazed.

"I dont care. Let go of me Black now." Haley yelled trying to get free.

"What in the world is going on here." said Professor McGonagall as she saw Sirius holding a strugling Haley.

"Stacy and I got in a fight Professor." Haley said without caring she didn't care if she got her Prefect bade taking or not.

"Miss Heart you were in a fight." Professor McGonagall said not believing it tell she saw Haleys' face.

"Yes Professor." she replied.

"Mr. Black let her got." Professor McGonagall said and he did as he was told.

"Thank you." Haley said to Professor McGonagall. Haley straightened out her robes and finally noticed that everyone from the Great Hall was watching.

"What made Miss Turner hit you?" asked Professor McGonagall not believing Haley would start a fight but Stacy had started fights before.

"Actually I hit her first Professor." Haley said not caring what happens. The damage was already done.

"Miss Heart you started this whole disater your a Prefect you suppost to stop bad behavior not cause it. Maybe you should follow Mr. Lupin here." Professor McGonagall said astunshed.

"Remus, Remus stopping trouble. I can tell you thousandsof things he has watched his friends do sence he became a Prefect and he never stopped them." Haley yelled at the Professor.

"Miss Heart, Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew come with me." she said and they followed them to Dubledores office came alive.

"What are these children doing here?" Dumbledore asked not being there to see the fight.

"Miss Hear here started a fight with Miss Turner outside of the Great Hall. Mr. Black had to hold Miss Heart back." Professor McGonagall said.

"Would you please tell us what happened Haley?" Dumbledore asked.

Haley told exactly what Stacy had said and what she said. Everyone was shocked by Haleys' behavior she was usually not on to break rules.

"You and Miss Turner will have different detitions for a week starting tomorrow at eight. Meet me in the Trophey Room." Professor McGonagall said.

"You may go back to your common room but you might wana stop at the Hospital Wing on the way Miss Heart." Dumbledore said.

They six walked in silence down to the Hospital Wing. The others were looking at Haley. Lily and Remus looked disappointed. Peter looked scared as usual. James and Sirius looked cross between amazed and shocked.

"Would you stop staring at me!" she yelled making the others jump.

"Are you alright?" asked Remus and Sirius together.

"Trust me guys this isn't the first time I've been hit." Haley said looking down at the floor.

"Who else hit you Haley?" asked Sirius worried.

"None of you business." she snapped at them and started dragging Lily to the Hospital Wing while the other followed behind.

"Does Remus know?" Lily asked so only Haley and her could hear.

"No, besides he doesn't need to know. Now that I live with you. My farther can't hurt me anymore." Haley said looking down at her feet.

They reached the Hospital Wing and the Marauders and Lily were relieved that Stacy wasn't in here so that didn't have to hold Haley back. Madam Pomphry fixed Haleys' eye, nose, and cuts. When the nurse was finished she looked good as new.

They went back to the common roon and set down. Haley Remus, and Lily set on the couch. James and Peter in the two arm chairs and Sirius set on the floor beside Haleys' feet.

"Are you sure your alright?" Remus asked concerned.

"Yes, Remus I'm fine. Merlin you people are so annoying. I'm not made out of glass. Just because this is my first fight doesn't mean I can't take a punch." Haley said getting annoyed at them.

"Were just concernd about you." Sirius said putting one of his hands on her knee.

"Don't ever touch me Black. I'm going upstairs to do my homework so I don't have so much to do why I have detition. Come on Lily." Haley said walking up the steps.

"And Black you better not dream abou me tonite or your dead!" Haley yelled before they heard a door slam shut.

"To bad dreams are the only place I can touch her." Sirius said with a sigh.

"Come on Padfoot lets go upstairs." James said pulling Sirius up the steps.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dear Dairy,

Today was the first day of classes. If I told you it was a ormal day I be lieing. Everything was normal till dinner. This is what happened. Stacy Turner aka school slut has been all over Sirius sence first year. Well I can tell you for sure that she is not virgin and she hasn't probably sence fourth year. Anyway Stacy and I got into a fight an I Prefect Haley Heather Heart started it. She was saying I was stupid because I've never been on a date and waiting for the perfect guy.

Well I had a black eye, broken nose, and skratches. Nothing my fartehr hasn't done to me before. Yes, my farther Keith Heart abused me as a child. It started when I came hom after my first year at Hogwarts. My mum and dad are pureblood crazy. They both were in Slythern as the rest of the Heart family. So when I got into Gryfindor you can imagine what I went through. what made it even worse my best friend Lily Evans is a muggleborn.

After four years of black eyes, broken noses, bruses, bloody lips, and not eating regular I ran away from my so called home to live with Lily. I haven't heard or seen my 'parents' sence, thanks Merlin. This history explains alot of my boy problems too. I'm scared of guys I'm afraid if I tell a guy I like them he'll take advantage of me or hurt me. Remus is a boy of course but I know he wouldn't hurt me. But were just friends which we are both fine with that.

Anyway back to Stacy. I didn't get my Prefect badge taken but a week of detition cleaning the Trophey Room without magic. This will be my first time in detition. Hopefully I can keep up my grades while I have it so they wont go down. That wouldn't help me become the Auror like I want to. Well I should finish my school work. Dreading my first detition.

Love,

Haley Heart

"So what made you snap like that. I've never seen you want to cause someone pain before and actually do it?" Lily asked while they were doing their school work.

"I dont know. I guess I'm so sick of giving her detitions and then all the stuff she said. I guess I just couldn't take it. Also how she was taking Sirus saying not ot her. I wish he would say not to me." Haley replied.

"I guess he really does like you." Lily said not looking up from her esay.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked looking at Lily for the answer.

"Well he has never said not to Stacy or anyone till he met you and he hasn't asked out anyone either. You have really gotten under his skin. He has hardly ate anything today and thats very unusual." Lily said like it was the mot obvious thing in the world.

"Should I forgive him and let him be my friend? Like let him prove he has really changed?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, let him be a friend don't date him just yet." Lily answerd.

"Sure anyway I don't think I'm ready for a boyfriend. I forgive him tomorrow." haley said closing her books and putting them away.

"Are you done alreay?" Lily ased amazed about hom quick she finished.

"Yes I finished all my work. Well I'm gona go to bed goodnight Lily." Haley said getting into bed.

"Goodnight Haley sweet dreams." Lily said also getting into bed.

"I hope." Haley said before falling asleep.

The next morning Haley woke up by Lily gently shaking her awake.

"I'm up now Lily you can stop shaking me." Haley said and got up to get dressed.

After they weer both dressed they went to breakfest. They set at theri usual spot with their other best friend Alice Atwater.

"Hello Alice." Haley and Lily said together.

"Hey Haley, Lily. You know everyone is talking about you." Alice said pointing to Haley.

"Really, more than usual I'm guessing." Haley said not really caring.

"Yeah, everone taking your side. Most girls are taking your side because they wana be like you and some because Sirius is on your side. Then most of the boys because they wana date you sence your like the most popular girl at Hogwarts." Alice said.

"You kow everyone thinks I'm so perfect; pretty, smart, funny, and nice but they have not clue what I had to got through at home." Haley said looking sadly at her plate of pancakes.

"I'm so glad you got way from you farther. I'm surprised nobody said anything when you came back in you second year when you lost about fifteen pounds. I mean you were littler than Lily and I to start out with." Alice said feeling sorry for what Haley had went throught.

"Yeah, I'm so glad you ran away with all those bruses and black eyes. Then you not getting to eat half the time I'm surprised you survived." Lily said thinking aobut all the times she made healing potions before going home.

"Can we talk about something other han the people that suppost to be my family." Haley said eating small bites of her pancakes.

"Haley you really need to eat. Look at you. You can almost see your bones." Alice said putting bacon on Haleys' plate.

"Guys, I'm just not hungry. I'll eat more at lunch I promise." Haley said putting her hand over her heart as she promised.

"Oh, alright. Well we better get going to Charms." Alice said.

"You guys go ahead I need to aplogise to someone." Haley said as Lily and Alice got up.

"Okay hope it goes good. Talk to you in class." they said and walked away.

Haley walked over to where the Marauders where throwing food at each other. She walked up behing Sirius as soon as James threw a peace of pancake at him that missed and hit Haley in the face. James looked at her ready for her to explode and give him detition but she didn't. She just wipped it off her face and started smiling. Most of the Marauders were looking at Haley. James looked relieved, Remus looked confused at her behavior, Petter still looked alittle scared, and Sirius wasn't even looking at her face but at her feet.

"So Haley what do you want? Did you want to yell at us for stopping you form killing Stacy." James said smiling.

"Actually I came over here because of Sirius. Haley said. At that all the smiles were wipped off the three boys faces and looked sadly at Sirius. He was still mopping aroung, hardly eating, and hardly taking to anyone.

"What come to yell at me for draming about you. Just so you know I did and I'm sorry. Are you happy I'll leave you alone never bother you again." Sirius said still lookng at her shoes.

"Thanks for telling me that you had another dream about me. But I wana apologise I shouldn't have got that mad at you. Out of curiosty why did you turn down Stacy anyway?" Haley asked looking down at the sad Sirius. He looked even worse than he did when he thought Haley liked Remus.

"Because I really like you and I thought if you saw that I changed maybe you would change you opinion about me." Sirius said turning back around to his food.

"Sirius I'm glad that your changing for me but I'm not ready for a boyfriend right now. But I would like you to be my friend so I can get to kow you." Haley said.

"You wana be friends with me?" Sirius said standing up so fast to look at her he fell over the bench and landed on his stomach on the floor.

"Here let me give you a hand." Haley said pulling him up by his hand.

"Er thanks." said Sirius getting nervous around her like he always does. He alreay made a foul of himself what else could go wrong.

"Your welcom. so do guys wana walk me to charms?" Haley asked smiling.

"Of course." James said comin and putting a arm around her shoulder leading her out of the Great Hall.

"James?" Haley asked looking at his arm over her shoulder.

"Yes, Haley dear?" James said looking confused at her.

"What do you want from me? Let me guess you want me to get Lily to go out with. Well to bad your just going to do that yourself." Haley said puling his arm off her and she went to talk to talk to Sirius.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." Haly said looking at him wwth sadness in her bright blue eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for alot of things like trying to kiss you. I want ever try that again." Sirius said meaning every word.

"But what if someday I want you to kiss me." she said smiling and walked into the charms room taking her set between Alice and Lily.

"So how did it got with Sirius? He looks more confused than usual." Lily said looking at Sirius who had a dazed look on his face.

"Were friends now and I dont know why he looks like that." Haley said smiling.

Charms passed by quickly and so did the rest of the day and before they knew it, it was time for dinner. As Lily, Alice, and Lily walked into the Great Hall Haley was hold back at the entrance by someone.

"Look who we have here." said no other than Stacy Turner.

"Stacy what do you want?" asked Haley in a bored tone.

"You got me detition Heart." Stacy said like it was something new to her.

"Yeah so I've gave you detition before. I'm the one that use to have a clean record but know I have to clean the Trophey Room." Haley said.

"Like I care. Anyway, what I wanted to say was stay away form Sirius, forever." Stacy said.

"Why?" Haley asked not caring what she had to say.

"Because he is mine, not yours." Stacy said gettin angry and Haley was loving getting her all angry over nothing. Her make up packed face was red and her straight dirty blonde hair was falling out of its ponytail.

Haley didn't care what she said she could be friends with Sirius if she wanted. Haley wasn't scared of Stacy even if she was bigger than Haley. Stacy was the normal size for a girl but Haley was shorter as she is with every student in her year and some in fourth and fifth year were even taller. Haley was also thinner than Stacy due to years of not enough meals at home.

"Sirius is just my friend." Haley said trying to get Stacy to understand. Haley never could understand why Stacy was even in Ravenclaw she was the stupidest person she ever met.

"Girls can't be just friends with Sirius. I know whats going on you sleep with Sirius and you have that no boyfriend thing so you just gona be friends so you can still be close to him." Stacy said like she had discovered Haley' big secret and had blackmail on her.

"Okay, listeon here Stacy I never have did anything with Sirius. Plus he turned you down so he is not yours. Another thing I dont care what you think is going on with Sirius and I because I don't care." Haley half yelled getting attetion from some of the students.

"Well listeon here Heart I give you tow days. After that I can garantee that you want be you old vergin self." Stacy wispered in Haleys ear before going to the Ravenclaws table. Haley walked over and set between Sirius and James. Putting her head on James' shoulder sighing.

"What did she say to you?" James asked looking at the stressted out Haley.

"She said that I can't be friends with Sirius because she said hat Sirius was hers. Also after I yelled she said she give me two days and then I wouldn't be my old virgin self." Haley said barying her head in James' shoulder.

"She thinks I'm gona do it with you?" Sirius asked not looking up form his plate.

"It's not like you haven't did it with her and other girls. So why wouldn't she think that you would do it with me." Haley said.

"Because i like you and I'm not like that anymore." Sirius said ashamed of what Haley thought about him.

"I guess. But your reptation still says that your like that." Haley said lifting her head oof of James' shoulder and started eating.

"Haley you detition tonight is to clean the Trophey Room right?" Srius asked.

"Yeah why?" Haley asked curious.

"Because I got detition for getting into a fight with Snivillus in the hallway." Sirus said happy he to the same detition.

"Great at least I'll have on of my friends. I really didn't want to spend my first detition alone." Haley smiled at Sirius and he smiled back at her.

"Well we better get to detition Halely." Sirius said at ten minutes till eight.

"Yeah come on I don't want to be later. Come on Sirius." Haley said pulling Sirius to the Trophey Room by his hand.Haley pulled him inside and waited for Professor McGongall to come. Sirius noticed that she was still holding his hand.

"You know not that I mind or anything but you can let got of my hand now." Sirius said.

"Oh! Er sorry I er didn't realized I was doing it." Haley said nervously. Sirius looked down and saw that Haley was blushing a very deep red.

"It's alright I didn't mind it at all." Sirius added to resure her.

"Oh look its the two traitors." said no other than Sevous Snape.

"Great I have detition with you." Sirius said his hand turning into fists.

"Well I didn't mind choose to spend this time with the two traitors." Snape said coldly. Before anyone could say anything else Professor McGonagall came in with buckets of water.

"I'll be back in an hour to check on you." Professor McGonagall said before leaving.

"Theres not teachers around so you ready to finish what we begun earlier." Sirius said eyeing Snape while pulling out his wand.

"Like I'm suppost to be a scared of you Black and your new slut." Snape said looking at Haley. Sirius was angry no one called Haley a slut. He was about to hex Snape but Haley started talking.

"Sirius stop his not worth it." Haley said trying to get Sirius to put his wand down but he wouldn't budge.

"Stay out of this Haley. Nothing you could do will make me stop." Sirius said ready to hex Snape.

Haley did the first thing she thought of and made herself level with Sirius' face and kissed him right on the lips. Sirius couldn't believe it Haley kissed him on the lips. It was the best kiss he ever had and that saying something.

"Could you make out some where else." came Snape.

"You know I just saved you from getting hexed. And it was one kiss it meant nothing if you want I'll kiss you if your jelous or something." Haley said angry now. He just could not say thank you when she saved him.

"Trust me I wouldn't kiss you if you were the last girl in the world and I didn't need saving." Snape replied coldly.

"Listeon Snape you tell anyone about that kiss and you want be alive to kiss any girl." Haley said coldly.

"Fine." was all he said.

"Now listeon Snape your going to clean that side of the room. Sirius you'll clean that side and I'll clean that side." Haley said pointing out sides for each person to clean.

"And why should I listeon to a bloody traitor." Snape asked in his usual cold voice.

"Because if you have forgotten I'm still a Prefect and I'll give you detition for the rest of the years. It's the same for you Sirius." Haley said and both the boys nodded teriffed of her.

Sirius walked over to his side happy, scared, and confused all at the same time. He actually got a kiss form Haley. That probably was her first kiss. But then he kept thinking back to why she kissed him. All because she didn't want him hex Snape. She even offered to kiss him.

Haley was on her side cleaning tropheys also thinking about the kiss. That was her first real kiss and it was with Sirius. It was only to stop him form hexing Snape so she wouldn't have to give him detition. But Stacy was right about something for once Sirius was a good kisser. But she would never admit it out loud.

Professor McGonagall came back and told them they were dismisted and same time tomorrow. Sirius and Haley was walking to the common room niether of them knew what to say to the other.

"Sorry about that kiss. It was the only thing I knew to stop you from hexing Snape and I didn't want to have to give you detition. It didn't mean anything." Haley said finally.

"It's alright." said Sirius disappointed it didn't mean anything.

"I'm just glad that my first kiss wasn't with some jerk." Haley said embarssed that he had kissed thousands of girls and that was her first kiss.

"I'm not jerk?" Sirius asked.

"Nope at least know your not." Haley said blushing.

"I would have never thought that was your first kiss." Sirius said amazed for not ever kissing anyone she was a good kisser.

"Why?" Haley asked confused.

"Because that was the best thing I ever experenced and I'm not just talking about girl kissing." Sirius said meaning it.

"You mean that little kiss was better than doing it with girls." Haley asked laughing.

"Haley I'm not joking for once I mean that." he said looking her straigt in the eye.

"Wow I thought you were joking sorry. So you really mean that then I must be some kisser." Haley said. "Wait so that kiss was better than when you sleep with Stacy." Haley said as an after thought.

"That was a hundred percent better than sleeping with her." Sirius said. He was starting to become very uncomfortable talking about this subject and she just had to bring it up.

"Thats nice to know. Sorry about making you uncomfortable it's just thats a big complament." Haley apologised.

"It's alright you didn't mean to and I kina brought it up with to start with. So Quidditch try outs are next week and if I remeber from last year when I scared you when you were reading 'Quidditch Through the Ages' you told me you like Quidditch. But I could be mistaken sence that was the begging of you hateing me and me bugging you to go out with me." Sirius said going through all the memorys were he would ask her out and she would yell at him.

"I forgot about that day. I was so mad at you then you came in there when I was trying to cool off and scared me to death and you picked up my favorited book. Then you were talking about going to Hogsmead with the hottest guy in school." Haley said laughing at the memory.

"Did you know who I was talking about or did you really not know that I was talking about me?" Sirius asked the question he been wanting to ask for a long time.

"I kinda did but at that time I really hoped it wasn't. So what postions are open for Quidditch?" Haley asked him.

"Well we need a Beater and a Seeker. You look like you'd be a good Seeker." Sirius said looking at her body. She was thin like most Seekers were.

"I hope I look like a Seeker sence thats what I wanted to try out for. So I'll be there next week. You and James play Chasers right?" Haley asked as they walked into the common room together. Haley walked over to the couch and fell onto the couch taking most of the couch up.

"Haley I have to set to you know." Sirius pouted to her. She moved her head from the top of the couch and he set down and she put her head in his lap.

"It's like the first day we came back you know. Hopefully I want wake you up tomorrow and start yelling at you." Haley said thinking about their first night back.

"Yeah lets hope not I was so miserble without you talking to me. I barely eat the last two days." Sirius said playing with here long hair that feels so good.

"Well my day didn't go to well either I got into a fight and got detition." Haley said smiling up at Sirius.

"Hey Haley how was detition. Wow never thought I see you laying on Sirius. Are you two together or something." Lily said looking between the two of them.

"No, please Lily there just wasn't enough room on the couch and I was to tired to sit up so leave me alone I'm confortable." Haley pouted at Lily.

"Whatever, but you do know when the Marauders come down to see Sirius your never going to live this down." Lily said smiling at the thought.

"So I have the right to give them detition. Plus I think their kinda scared of me." Haley said smiling right back at Lily.

"Well lets hope Stacy doesn't find out you've been laying on top of Sirius." Lily said.

"Trust me I have other things im worried about Stacy finding about." Haley said worried that Snape wouldn't keep his promise he made.

"What do you mean other things she could find out about?" Lily asked with raised eyebrows.

"Nothing." Haley said that was one good thing Haley liked she was a good lier but this was going to be hard to convice Lily that it wasn't nothing.

"I guess if you say so." Lily said not really believing her but leting it go.

"Hello Evans." said the cheerful voice of James.

"Just because you friends with my best friend doesn't make you mine so leave me alone." Lily said before going up the girls dorm.

"I'm think I'm gona stay down here tell she goes to sleep. I don't feel like hearing her rant about how your an agrant, selfesh guy. It's really annoying hearing all that like everyday." Haley said looking at James.

"Sorry so why doesn't she like me?" James asked trying to get information out of Haley.

"What did I tell you this morning im not helping you so drop it." Haley said.

"So why are are you laying on Padfoot like that. Merlin Padfoot did you finally get her to date you." James asked excited at the thought.

"No were not dating er Prongs right thats your nickname." Haley said nevering saying his nickname before

"Yeah thats my nickname. Do you know everyone else nickname?" James asked.

"Yeah I think so. Sirius' is Padfoot, Remus' is Moony, Peters' is Wormtail, and yours is Prongs." Haley said proud of herself for knowing them all.

"What don't you know about us. You know about our nicknames and about Moony what don't you know?" Sirius asked her. It was true she seemed to know alot about them knowing Remus sence first year.

"I think I do know about everything. Oh wait I know something I don't know how many girls you've dated thats one thing." Haley said smiling.

"I don't even know the answer to that." Sirius said trying hard to go through all the girls.

"We don't know everything about you. Can we ask you a few questions about you and you answer them." James said.

"I suppose thats alright." Haley said not seeing anything wrong with it.

"So whats your full name?" Sirius asked.

"Haley Heather Heart." she replied she only liked her name because it all started with h's.

"Thats a really cool name." Peter said trying to get in the conversation. Remus just stood their listeoning to the questions he new every big detail about Haley at least he thought he did.

"Yeah it is. So what else do you wana know." Haley said happy they were only asking easy questions.

"What about your family?" Peter asked. Remus new she hated talking about her family because how they acted and hit Peter on the back of the head.

"Peter don't ask that question." Remus wispered to him. Haley tensed at the question it was really hard talking about her family. It was hard telling Remus what he new she couldn't bring herself to tell him she was abused by her farther.

"It was just a question. Why can't I ask about her parents?" Peter asked not getting what the big deal was.

"Wormtail her parents are like Padfoots'." James said rembering what Remus said to Sirius on the day he asked about who she was.

"Guys it's alright he didn't know. My I guess you could them parents my farthers name is Keith Heart and my mothers name is Holly Heart. It's tradition in my moms family that their daughters name start with a h." Haley said trying to say as much as possible.

"So your alright?" Remus asked Haley.

"Yeah I'm going to bed." Haley said getting off of the couch. She hugged and kissed Remus on the check and she also hugged James and Peter. Then she walked over to where Sirius was setting.

"Goodnight Haley." Sirius said hugging Haley trying to act as normal as possible.

"Goodnight Sirius." Haley said kissing him on his lower cheek only an inch from his lips. Sirius watched Haleys every move as she waked up the steps to her dorm.

"So whats going on between with you and Haley?" Remus asked while they were going up to the boys dorms to sleep.

"Nothing were just friends." Sirius said.

"I'll right goodnight." Remus said.

Please Review


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Haley woke up at eight that morning which was unusually early for a Saturday morning. She walked quietly down the stairs to the empty common room. She crossed the room and walked up the stairs leading to the boy's dorm not caring what she hears. Haley opened the door slowly making her way over to Sirius' bed.

"Wake up!" Haley yelled jumping on top of Sirius. Sirius jumped up into a sitting position fast but the others boys just kept sleeping. 

"Er, Haley not that I'm not happy to see you but what the bloody hell are you doing waking me up early on a Saturday. Normal people would like to sleep in." Sirius said sleepily.

"Well I woke up and didn't feel like going back to sleep so I thought I would wake someone else. So I came in here and woke you up." Haley explained.

"Well since I'm already up, I better get ready." Sirius said trying to wake himself up. "You know your going to have to get off of me so I can get up." Sirius added since Haley seemed to not want to move.

"Oh alright. I'll see you downstairs in the common room once you're dressed." Haley walked back down to the common room, which now had a two third year boys, one seventh year boy, and two sixth year girls who Haley shared a dorm room with.

"Oh my goodness, Haley what were you doing in the boys room on a Saturday morning?" asked a blonde hair girl with honey brown eyes and the usual slut makeup named Mandy Sporter who was one of her room mates. Also beside of her was her friend Kim Base that had light brown hair with hazel eyes and also had the usual slut makeup.

"Nothing that concerns you." Haley said trying to be as nice as possible. Those two got on her nerves because they were Sirius' fans and they worshiped her since first year because of her natural beauty; which really got on her nervous.

"Come on, you can tell us anything. We're your friends right?" asked Kim, begging to know as much about Haley as possible.

"Well, I guess but I didn't do anything, alright?" Haley said keeping her voice as casual as possible.

"Oh well, we were just wondering. So, that was some fight with Stacy the other day. I never thought you would do that. It was amazing you're like the most popular girl in school. I wish I could be in your place. You know having all those guys willing to do anything I want. Must be nice." Mandy said rambling on and on about Haley. 

"Yeah I guess." Haley said, not paying any attention to what they were saying.

"Hi Haley love." said no other than Chris Winder a seventh year boy with dark brown hair and dark green eyes. Haley hated this boy more than any of them. He never took no for an answer. He had been asking her since fourth year to go on a date with him and she never planned on going.

"Leave me alone Winder." Haley said lazily. It was to early to put up with his arrogant self.

"Oh come on honey, you can call me Chris. So first Hogsmead visit; I'll see you there?" he asked. Haley heard Mandy and Kim giggling beside her on the couch, which she was sitting on but paid them no mind.

"Yeah," Haley said not even looking at him.

"Really? The Haley Heart has, after two years, accepted my invitation to go on a date. I knew you couldn't resist my charm." Chris announced to the common room.

"I never said I would go on a date with you. You asked if you would see me there and, of course, some part of the day you'll most likely see me. But I would never go on a date with you." Haley said, still not looking up at him but she could tell he still hadn't left. 

"Oh, come on Haley. You know you want me you just won't admit it. Come on honey, give in to my offer." Chris said putting his hands on her shoulders. Before Haley could move away from him Sirius walked up to Chris.

"I think she just told you she would never date you so why don't you just leave her alone?" Sirius said dangerously to Chris.

"You don't leave her alone so why should I?" Chris said in the same tone.

"What do you mean I don't leave her alone?" Sirius asked his voice rising.

"I see you with her. Bugging her all the time last year and her yelling at you all the time. Why don't you take your own advice and leave her alone? She's mine, not yours." Chris said yelling.

"She will never be yours nor will she ever belong to anyone; she is not a item." Sirius said yelling too.

Chris didn't say anything else but punched Sirius right in the nose. Sirius stumbled back a little but stayed on his feet. Sirius didn't even make a move to hit Chris because he knew that Haley would never want him to hurt anyone and he didn't want her to be mad at him again. 

"That is enough! That will be detention for a week for punching a student Winder!" Haley yelled at him.

"Oh come on, he deserved it." Chris said.

"No, he didn't! You should be lucky he didn't hit you back. At least Sirius knows that he should never hit someone in my company because I would be really mad at them. Like I am at you. Now go away now!" Haley yelled standing up and moving to where Sirius was holding his bloody nose.

"Fine." was all Chris said before going back to his dorm room.

"Sirius, I'm sorry this is all my fault. I think it's broken. We should get you to the Hospital Wing." Haley said examining his nose.

"No, I'll be fine. I don't want to go to the Hospital Wing." Sirius said like nothing happened.

"Sirius, it will only take her five minutes to fix it, just come on so you won't get blood on anything." Haley protested.

"Haley, I'm fine. I don't want to go." Sirius said trying to get her to listen.

"But your hurt, please just come and let Madam Pomfrey fix it; for me." Haley pleaded. She really didn't want Sirius to stay hurt.

"Fine, I'll go so you'll leave me alone. Come on." Sirius said dragging her out of the portrait hole.

They walked down to the Hospital Wing in silence. Sirius knew she was worried but he didn't want to go. It was just a broken nose; it would get better in time. After Madam Pomfrey fixed Sirius nose, which only took about five minutes or so, they started walking to the Great Hall.

"I told you it wouldn't take long." Haley said smiling up at him. He smiled back at her. How could he not, she had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen?

"Yeah, I suppose. But you didn't have to make me go; it would have healed in time. So do you wanna go to breakfast now?" Sirius asked her. 

"Yeah, most people should be up by now." Haley said as they walked into the Great Hall.

Everything was quiet and a lot of whispers followed them as they walked to their table.

"I'm gonna sit with Lily and Alice today, is that alright?" Haley asked him not even paying attention to the whispers. After all since the fight and being one of the popular people she was quite used to it.

"Yeah sure, I'll see you later." Sirius said trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. She went to where Lily and Alice were sitting while he made his way to the other end to sit with the rest of the Marauders.

"Hey Lily, Alice. What's up?" Haley asked as she sat between Lily and Alice.

"Not much, but there was a lot of whispering when you walked in. I can't believe people are still talking about the fight." Lily said angry at all the whispering.

"Or it could be that Chris Winder punched Sirius this morning because they got into a fight about me." Haley said like it was normal base thing.

"They got into a fight? Oh good. Sirius is very protective over you; I bet he almost killed Chris." Alice said.

"Actually, all it was mostly was yelling till Chris punched Sirius and broke his nose. I gave Chris detention for a week but Sirius actually didn't hurt him at all." Haley said to them.

"Wow! Sirius didn't punch him back; that's a change." Lily said looking up from her breakfast.

"Yeah, I think it he knew if he did I wouldn't talk to him anymore so he didn't hit him back." Haley said smiling as she finished her breakfast.

The three girls finished their breakfast and made their way outside of the Great Hall. Unfortunately, Stacy came walking up to Haley with a satisfied grin and a tad bit of anger in her eyes. Which is never a good thing in Haley's mind.

"Well I was right all along Heart." Stacy said with an 'I knew it' smile.

"What are you talking about?" Haley asked rolling her eyes in the process. She really didn't feel like dealing with Stacy and would punch her again if she didn't hurry and get to the point.

"You and Sirius. I heard, from my sources, that you were snogging yesterday in detention. So now I know that you are just another slut." Stacy said with the same grin on her face. "I told most of the school before you got to breakfast this morning. That's what all the whispering was about."

Haley didn't care about Stacy. She would deal with her later, right know she wanted Snape. She walked passed Stacy shoving her on the way and made her way back to the Great Hall.

"Where are you going and what was she talking about Haley?" Lily asked while her and Alice tried to keep up with her.

"To the Great Hall." was her only answer before she pushed the door to the Great Hall open with all the force she could do it with. Luckily breakfast was over and none of the teachers were in there. Only students mingling and talking to one another.

Haley walked strait to the Slytherin table paying no attention to the fact that everyone was watching her and no one was talking. She got to her destination where Severus Snape was sitting reading a book. She got a hold of the back of his robes and pulled him up by them.

Haley looked at him with so much hatred, if looks could kill he would have been dead and right then she probably could've killed him. Haley knew that people would be thinking she was a slut and was going to shag every guy in the whole school. She already had enough guys asking her on a date but now there was going to be so much talk she wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Well, well, well, look what I found." Haley said calmly trying to keep her cool so she wouldn't murder the telling git.

"What do you want Heart? I don't have time for a bloody traitor like you." Snape said trying to get out of her grip but she wouldn't let go. 

"Oh I think you know what I'm doing here, after what you told everyone." Haley said making her grip harder.

"I didn't tell anyone anything, now let me go." Snape lied and she could tell from his eyes. Haley let him go and he fell to the ground. Before he even had time to do anything Haley had her wand out, pointing directly at his chest.

"Oh I think you did tell Stacy Turner something that has ruined my whole reputation that I worked five years to get. You know when I first got at school, for part of the first year they called me a slut because of my looks. I had to work my butt off to get past that reputation.   
Then I became friends with Remus and everyone thought I was doing something with him and I had to get everyone to believe me that he was just a friend. Then this year I became friends with Sirius and Stacy has to make a big deal that I'm doing something with him. Then in detention yesterday I gave him one little kiss to save you from getting hexed and I trusted you enough not to tell anyone.

Then Stacy comes up to me and tells me she knew about it and that I was probably doing more things with him then that. So you've ruined my reputation and I'm sick of people thinking that about me. I'm sick of my family looking down on me. I'm sick of people calling me pathetic and a blood traitor or a muggle lover. I'm sick of people who think my life is so perfect and bug the living hell out of me because I'm pretty or something and think they can be my friends. Because I can tell you right now I would rather be a nobody and people just leave me alone so I don't have to put up with rumours that aren't true. Also, I'm very sick of people like you that think you're so great and you're not." Haley said so everyone could hear. She had wanted to say that to someone forever and she was so mad she felt like blowing Snape into thousands of pieces.

"You should really be in Slytherin where all your family were with that anger of yours." Snape said which only made her madder.

"Don't ever talk about my family in front of me." Haley said her anger almost at blowing point.

"Oh what, I always thought you were a daddy's girl," he said with a grin. He didn't know about her father and how he treated her but she didn't care. That was the last thing she was and now he was done for. She said a spell that made him fly back into the Slytherin table with a lot of force but not enough to do too much damage to him; he was still alive and conscious.

She was far from done though; until someone dragged her out of there she would keep hurting him. The next spell she said was the body bind curse so he couldn't move. She got right in front of him looking him straight in the eye.

"That's one thing I will never be; a daddy's girl. I hate him and my mum and the rest of my family and if you ever mention them again I can promise you that you won't make it alive to the Hospital Wing. You are very lucky I didn't kill you right now for ruining my life. You better not ever talk to me again, do you understand?" Haley said. She could see the fear in his eyes and she took that as a yes. 

"Will one of the Slytherin's be so kind to take Snape to the Hospital Wing so he won't bleed to death. Thank you," she said while two Slytherin's helped Snape go to the Hospital Wing. Everyone was looking at Haley with fear, even the Slytherin's. Nobody had ever seen someone with so much hatred. Lily and Alice knew that after the dad comment, Snape would get it. Remus knew that she didn't like her parents but he never knew her to be that angry over it; however it was Snape saying it. Sirius was looking at Haley with a bit of fear. He knew he would get mad and punch a Slytherin if they said anything about his family, but Haley was probably close to just killing him. James was actually scared for once in his life; he never knew Haley could get that mad and to Snape? She stood up for Snape when they torched him and now this. Peter, of course, was hiding behind the rest of the Marauders, scared to death of Haley.

"If you will excuse me, I'm looking for Stacy Turner." Haley called out over the silence. Everyone was shocked to death of Haley. Haley looked around and finally saw Stacy trying to hide behind her friends. Haley walked over and got hold of the front of her robes so their noses were almost touching.

"If you ever say one word about me and who I'm friends with or about the people I'm forced to be related to or anything, you will be making a trip to the Hospital Wing and I won't promise you if, or when you'll return." Haley said and let go of her robes. "Now if everyone will move away from the door. Since I'm a prefect and I'm supposed to turn trouble makers in I will need to go tell Professor McGonagall what happened." Haley said making it through the crowd of people.

Before she got to open the door the Marauders, except Peter, moved in her way. They wanted to know what made her so mad to make her snap like that and about how bad she hated her family since they knew that Sirius didn't even do that.

"Unless you want to go to the Hospital Wing to I suggest you get out of my way." Haley said looking at the three of them.

"No Haley, what made you that mad? I've known you for years and you've never gotten that mad." Remus said, finally speaking up.

"None of it really concerns you. Now get out of my way!" Haley said loosing her patience, even with her best friends.

"No! Come on Haley, tell us what that was all about." Sirius said now speaking up.

"NO! YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND IT! NO ONE KNOWS HOW BAD I HAVE IT!" Haley yelled at him.

"Haley, I think I understand what you went through; I went through the same thing." Sirius reminded her.

"You wanna know what my life was like as a child? After I get done talking to Professor McGonagall I'll meet you in your dorm and I only want Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter. No one else do you understand?" Haley said and they nodded and let her pass.

Thirty minutes later, Haley finally got out of Professor McGonagall's office having added another week to detention except on next Saturday since Haley begged her to let her try out for Quidditch. Haley was still mad and if one person said something wrong to her she will have to have another week of detention in addition to the two weeks she already had from the fight with Stacy, which reminded her, she had to go back to the Trophy Room again tonight after dinner, and the then for this morning's fight. Haley gave the Fat Lady the password and slammed the portrait hole door shut and stamped up the steps to the boy's dorm, to where the Marauders would be.

She walked through the door and slammed it shut and the four boys jumped at the sound and looked frightened at Haley. None of the boys wanted to risk getting their head blown off so stayed silent.

"I got another bloody week of detention. So now I have two weeks of detention, but I got her to give me Quidditch tryouts off." Haley said back to her calm, sweet voice.

"Haley, you're lucky they didn't expel you." Remus said sitting up and putting the book he was reading on his dresser beside his bed. 

"Yes, well at this point I couldn't really care less about grades. Merlin! I stuck up for him when he used to be hurt by other people, and how does he repay me? By ruining my clean decent reputation, which was the only thing I was happy with. Where I was nice, smart, and helpful. Then he and Stacy have to go and make people think I'm some kind of slut. Then what did he do? He just had to talk about my so called father, the one person that I hate more than anyone in this world." Haley said, pacing now trying to walk off all the anger before she told them about her child hood.

The boys watched her walk back and forth waiting for her to speak first. Finally she stopped and turned to the boys that were watching her every move.

"Well I'm warning you now, don't interrupt me, don't give me pity, and don't think of me different, no matter what. I also might start yelling, crying, or some other weird type of emotion. The only people that know 'everything' about my child hood are Lily and Alice. Not even Remus knows this. I just thought that you had enough to deal with and I didn't want you to have to worry. So are you all ready to hear how I grew up and Sirius I mean it when I say that you can't possibly know how horrible my life was." Haley said.

"Alright, we got everything. We're ready." Sirius said. Haley paced for another minute or two trying to figure how to tell them. She was pacing as she started telling them about her childhood.

"Well, my parents, as you should know, are purebloods and are very strict when it comes to it. They hate traitor purebloods and of course muggles, muggle-borns, half-bloods, and half-breads." she paused looking at sadly at Remus at the last word and then started pacing again. "Well, even as a child I never believed it but I kept it to myself hoping they would never find out how I felt. Of course at points, for example parties, I got mad and expressed my feelings and my 'parents' would yell at me.

Then when I got my Hogwarts letter I got scared. Every Heart has been in Slytherin. I don't think there had ever even been one before me that's ever been in a different house. My 'parents' were set on me being in Slytherin and I had my doubts if I would because I wasn't at all like the rest of the Hearts. When I got on the train I met Lily and when she told me she was a muggle-born I hesitated to talk to her but of course, I did anyway.

Then the ceremony started and when Professor McGonagall called my name the hat said I would actually do horrible in Slytherin and it was either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor so since I was going to be hated by my 'parents I wanted the house Lily was in and it put me in Gryffindor. Well my 'parents' wrote me a letter when they found out and they were really angry. I was lucky they didn't send a Howler. Anyway, I was scared so I stayed here for Christmas and that's when I met Remus here. You three if I'm not mistaken went home. Well Peter went home and James invited Sirius to stay at his house but Remus couldn't go because of his transformations and you guys didn't know about them. Well, Lily and Alice went home to so I didn't have anyone to talk to till I was reading one night and Remus was there. It was about two days till the full moon and he looked horrible. No offence Remus. Anyway I asked him what was wrong and he told me nothing.

Well, after that we became friends. But I really didn't like James and Sirius because I always thought you two were trouble so we kept our little friendship a secret. After that night I noticed his disappearances and about two months later I finally figured out that he was indeed a, well you know. I knew for about two weeks before I finally told him. Of course, in second year the rest of you finally figured it out so I don't have to explain that.

Anyway nothing that exciting happened in that year. Then finally it was time to go back 'home'. Well, when I got back to the Heart House my father started yelling and so did my mother. Then when he got so mad he, he-" Haley stopped pacing with tears rolling down her now dull blue eyes. All the boys were staring at her trying to come up with what happened. "He hit me." was all that Haley said before sliding down the wall pulling her feet up putting her arms around them and sobbed. She hated having to tell them because she didn't want them to pity her. Especially Remus, he already had a hard time keeping his secret and not being kicked out of school. She didn't want him pitying her.

The boys were in shock. They never would have guessed that's what happened to make her hate her father. The worst part about it was they the feeling things got even worse for Haley. Sirius finally got up finally, shaking off the shock and walked over and sat beside Haley pulling her into a hug.

"Oh Haley, I never would have guessed you had to go through that. I'm glad you finally told us. Haley, it's going to be alright; please stop crying." Sirius said holding her close trying to stop her from crying. Remus walked over and sat on her other side looking with a look of pure shock.

"Haley, why didn't you tell me? You knew my deepest darkest secret; why couldn't you tell me yours?" Remus asked. Haley pulled out of Sirius' arms and faced Remus. She looked horrible. Her eyes were now a dull blue, not the usual bright happy blue. Her face was pale white and had tears running down it. Her eyes were slightly red and puffy. Remus had never seen her that horrible.

"I didn't want you to have to worry because it got worse that summer. I'm lucky I got to come back." Haley said wiping the tears away and taking a deep breath getting ready to start her story again. "Alright I'm ready to start again," she said after a few minutes of calming herself down.

"If you're ready, we're listening." Remus said.

"Well, the pain didn't stop there; it went further. When I didn't listen to them I got meals taken away. When I did something wrong or my 'father' was angry, or if he just felt like it, I would get hit, slapped, or thrown against a wall or object." Haley said taking another deep breath with a few tears rolling down her cheeks but she continued. "When it finally came time to start my second year I looked pure horrible. I had lost a lot of weight and I had bruises, scratches, a black eye, my skin was so pale, and my eyes were almost a navy blue I was so depressed. Well, I did my best to look normal till I could make some kind of potion or something at Hogwarts. No one really noticed anything different about me except Alice and Lily since I didn't get to see Remus for a while cause he was hanging around you guys. Anyway I told them what happened and they helped me get most of the wounds healed. After that I was prepared. I brought home potions to heal my cuts before I went back to Hogwarts. But I couldn't really do anything about the not eating part because my parents wouldn't let me send any letters.

Well, during the summer before fifth year my 'father' got really angry with me because he had seen some of his friends that were, of course, purebloods and they heard about how I was in Gryffindor. So after they left he was angry because he thought I was ruining the Heart reputation. He hurt me horribly that night. I didn't think I was going to survive he was so angry. I was so fragile I felt just like passing out and dieing but I knew I had to stay strong and not show them I was weak; that's what they wanted. So that night I did my best to heal myself and packed everything I owned and took my key for my own Gringotts vault and took the Knight Bus to Lily's house. 

Well, since that night I've lived with Lily, her parents, and her sister. Lily's parents are what I always dreamed my parents were like and Lily was like my sister. Then Petunia didn't and still doesn't like me. She is always calling me a freak and trying to get her parents to make me leave, but they wouldn't of course.

Well I haven't heard from, or seen my 'parents' since that night. I don't even know if they know that I'm alive. So that's my story during the years that I was abused. I tried to act just like every other teenage witch. But there was one thing that made me stand out of the crowd and it still does." Haley said trying her hardest not to break down again.

"What is it?" James asked anxious to know what it was.

"My dating life. Lily and Alice always just guessed that my 'home life' had something to do with it, which is right. I guess you could say that after what I've been through with my 'father', I'm terrified of guys. So I didn't let myself like anyone so I wouldn't get hurt. But the guys just seemed to make it harder each time since I just somehow got popular, so I had guys keep asking me on a date and I always refused.

Well then Mister Sirius Black here came into my life." Haley said with her first smile since she started her story. "And he never gave up on me. Bugged the living hell out of me is more like it. Even though I was away from my 'father', I was still scared I would get hurt and then of course not forgetting Sirius' reputation of using girls and hurting them. So of course I didn't want you anywhere near me so I yelled and got annoyed with you." Haley said finally cheering up after she told her story.

"Oh Merlin! I am a git, big time. If I knew Haley, I would have left you alone and been fine with being friends with you. I tried to pull you into a relationship that you really didn't need. I'm so sorry I should have took a hint." Sirius rambled on and on.

"Sirius, it's alright. It's not a big deal. I forgive you, you didn't know. Now that I'm done do you have any questions?" Haley said looking at each one of the boys.

"So when you told me after you got into the fight with Stacy that you've been hit before, you meant by your father?" Sirius asked. 

"Yeah I bet if I counted all the times my nose has been broken it would be a world record." Haley said sadly.

"What about your mum? Did she ever do anything to you?" James asked. If someone had been watching the scene they would have thought someone had died. Remus probably looked like it was close to being the full moon. He was just as pale and his soft light brown hair was a mess, falling into his eyes. James' was just as pale, his jet-black hair that usually was a mess looked even worse than usual. Peter looked just as bad as the others. But Sirius, he looked horrible. His skin was a pale white and his dark brown eyes looked pure black with tears trying to make their way through. He always thought his home life was horrible but his parents never hurt him. Haley was as pale as a person could go, her hair was a mess, scattered everyway, looking just as bad as James', her blue eyes looked almost black from the sadness and were red and puffy and tears were pouring silently down them, and her whole body was shaking from crying.

"My 'mother' wasn't as bad as my 'father'. In my lifetime she's hit me about twice maybe, but she would just sit in the living room or in the dinning area watching my 'father' hurt me. So she was just as bad really." Haley said looking at her feet.

"Oh!" was all James said in response and it all fell quiet.

They sat there in silence for what seemed like forever but in reality on about ten minutes.

"I'm sorry I never told you Remus, or any of you." Haley said feeling bad that she never told Remus.

"It's alright we're not mad. At least you told us." Remus said looking at how sad Haley really looked.

They sat in silence while Haley put herself back together and finally picked herself off of the floor. She looked pretty much back to her normal self.

"Lets go back in the common room; my chess board is down there and we can play." Haley said opening the door and they followed her out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When they walked in everyone went quiet staring at Haley in a frightened way. Haley, rolling her eyes as she went, picked up her chessboard and walked to the couch while all the people's eyes followed.

She walked to the couch that had two little second years and Chris Winder sitting on it. As soon as she got within two feet from the couch the second years ran up the stairs to the dorm room.

"Hello there sweetheart. How has your day been? Hope you're still thinking of my offer?" Chris said. She guessed he thought she was some slut now and was going date him but she wouldn't be dating for some time, at least until she got her life back in order.

"No Chris! I'll never date you or do anything with you. I don't even like to talk to you to tell you the truth." Haley said falling on to the other side of the couch.

"Oh come on! Your secrets out. Everyone knows about you now." Chris said, actually believing it was true.

"I almost killed Snape because he made people think that. Do you really think I'm gonna listen to you?" Haley asked trying to keep self-control and not just hurt him right there.

"I know you wouldn't hurt me; you likeme tomuch." Chris said with confidence in his voice.

"Chris, leave her alone now!" James said coming up from behind her along with the rest of the Marauders.

"And what are you going to do Potter?" Chris asked angrily.

"Well, I could send you to the Hospital Wing and if you're forgetting there's five us and that's including Haley, and only one of you." James said. Chris must of realised he was out numbered because he got up and left.

"Thanks guys. I didn't know how much longer I could have kept from killing him," said Haley falling back into the couch.

"Hi Haley." said Lily and Alice as they came from the girls dormitory.

"Hey guys, what have you been up to?" Haley questioned, trying to get them to forget why they had come down. She knew they were disappointed about how she had been acting lately and she didn't have the energy to hear it.

"Oh, you know. Just dealing with everyone questioning us about why you nearly killed Snape." Lily said, her voice rising. Haley was getting scared now, Lily had never yelled at her for anything and she knew how mad she could get.

"Oh!" was all Haley could come up with.

"Oh, is all you can come up with! Haley you almost killed him down there! What has gotten into you lately! You're a Prefect! You were always strict about rule-breaking; and now your sending yourself to detention!" Lily yelled.

"You were there Lily! You know exactly why I did it so don't come in here and act like it was all me! He deserved what he got and you know it! You know what I've been through and so does Alice! So don't come in here and start yelling at me! You should have known after what he said he deserved what he got!" Haley yelled right back at Lily.

"Listen to yourself, you could have got expelled for what you did back there. Then where would have you gone, huh? Haley, I know about your past and everything but this is ridiculous. Ever since you've been hanging out with them your behaviour has been horrible." Lily yelled.

"You don't know what its like to be me _Evans_! I went practically through hell! You have caring parents and a place you would actually call home! I never did! The closest thing I have to a home is Hogwarts and now I'm even starting to hate it here! All I want to do is be left alone and the harder I try, the more attention I seem to get! So why don't you just leave me alone so I can make my own decisions!" Haley yelled. The fight was starting to get out of hand. They were using personal things and the Marauders were getting scared that the girls might stop being friends.

"And what about you _Atwater_? Are you going to act like you know everything about me! You have a great life too and I admit I envy you too! You two have every thing I ever wanted and never can have, no matter where I go!" Haley yelled at Alice.

"Lily is right! You are way out of line what has gotten into you. Have the idiots over there turned you into one of them! You barely hang out with us anymore! What's happening with you? If you don't stop soon you're going to get hurt!" Alice yelled. The girls were getting angrier. These girls were like sisters and had never fought.

"Alice is right! Haley your like my sister. You used to tell me everything but you've barely said anything to me since school started!" Lily yelled

The Marauder's were watching this fight shocked to death. Remus had never known the girls that were like sisters to ever fight in all their years of knowing each other. Afraid that their friendship would be ruined James decided it would be best to stop them.

Stepping forward as he watched Lily and Haley yelling back and forth neither of them giving up. He cleared his throat trying to get them to hear it over their voices. Neither of them heard it, or they were ignoring it.

"Yeah, well I can have my secrets. After all you do. And you think you hide it so well but I know that you really do care about-"

"Will you two be quiet!" James yelled interrupting. Lily first looked at Haley with shock on her face knowing perfectly well if she had finished that sentence, their friendship would have been over. But then Lily realized that she would have kinda deserved if she had finished it. She had treated Haley horribly for what she said. Finally getting them to stop yelling they both looked at him with raised eyebrows waiting for him to continue.

"You guys are like sisters. Obviously Haley got a little out of control but I mean he was ruining her good reputation and said something's about her father. But Evans, she is a Prefect and doesn't need to break rules and lately she has been doing that but it was for good reason." James said trying to give them both good reasons so they wouldn't start yelling again.

"I'm sorry Haley. I guess I just over reacted. You did have good reason to do what you did. After all, Alice and I know how you feel about your father. We should have not gotten that mad and you're right, no matter what, we can never understand what you went through." Lily finally realizing what Haley had to go through with both of her best friends having caring parents. Why Haley always hurried on to the train when were getting ready to leave. She didn't want to see everyone's parents saying goodbye to them.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry too. I have been acting horribly lately and I haven't been spending a lot of time with you either. I'm sorry I've been talking with the Marauders more than you. And I'm really sorry for what I almost let slip" Haley said hugging Lily with tears rolling down her dulling eyes.

Lily's heart was breaking seeing her best friend like this. She never really realized what Haley had to go through. Every day she would have to see all the kids at Hogwarts get mail from parents. Then at Christmas she would have to see everyone opening presents from his or her parents. Even if Haley got treats from Lily's' and Alice's' parents it would never be the same. She really thought that Haley had about probably one of the hardest lives at Hogwarts; she had no family at all and nothing could change that. Haley had been abused outside Hogwarts from her father and abused inside Hogwarts by having to live without having any real family. And no matter how close Lily and Alice were, they could never be Haley true family.

"Haley, it's alright don't cry. I'm so sorry. I really over reacted. I never noticed how much you were missing in your life. You can spend time with us today when we go to Hogsmeade and if you want you can spend half the time with us and half with them." Lily said pointing to the Marauders.

"Thank you Lily. I'm glad you're not mad at me. What about you Alice? Am I forgiven?" she said looking over at Alice.

"Of course you are Haley." Alice said with a smile as Haley wiped away her tears.

"Well we should get going if the three of us are going to Hogsmeade." Lily said looking at her watch.

"Oh right er guys how about I meet you at two at Honeydukes?" Haley asked the Marauders.

"Okay sure, that sounds great." Sirius said trying to hide his disappointment but Haley could still hear it.

"Sirius, I'll be seeing you in a few hours. Have fun with the rest of the Marauders." Haley said giving him a hug. She gave Peter and Remus a hug and said goodbye to them too. She looked around for James and saw him trying to pressure Lily into a date. She could tell Lily was trying not to kill James right there and then. If he knew what she wanted to say, it would have made James' day. Because Lily did kinda care for James when he acted like a normal person, like when Haley's keeping him in line, but not when he had a big ego.

"James!" Haley yelled over to James. He quickly turned looking at her confused.

"What?" he asked.

"Leave Lily alone. She doesn't like you and we got to be going." Haley said looking at Lily as she said this, then dragged Lily and Alice away from the Marauders.

They walked together to the little village which was Hogsmeade laughing and talking about everything.

"So Alice, talked to Frank lately?" Haley asked grinning. Alice turned a bright colour of ruby. As Haley and Lily both knew, Alice liked Frank Longbottom but was too shy to talk to him. As if on cue Haley saw Frank walking down the street on the other side of the road with a couple of his friends.

"Hey, there he is now. Come on Alice, Lily, lets go say hi." Haley said walking over to the three boys, which consisted of Frank Longbottom (a fellow Gryffindor six year), Luke Boston (a fifth year Gryffindor) and Roger Stanely (a Ravenclaw six year).

"Hey Frank, Luke, Roger what are you all up to today?" Haley asked smiling.

"Nothing just heading to get a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks. Would you ladies like to join?" asked Frank looking over at Alice out of the corner of his eye.

Haley knew that Frank liked Alice; however, he was just as shy as she was and wouldn't straight out admit it. So getting them talking was hard so she took up this offer.

"We would love to." Lily answered before Haley had a chance. Also like Haley, Lily could also tell that they both liked each other.

They walked to the Three Broomsticks with the boys talking about anything. Haley and Lily would start up a conversation between Alice and Frank and watch as Frank stuttered and Alice blushed.

Finally, they walked in the Three Broomsticks and the six of them got a table farthest away from the noisy crowd. Alice, Lily, and Haley sat on one side of the table while Frank, Luke, and Roger sat in front of them.

The six of them got each of themselves a butterbeer to drink and sat there and talked. About after an hour of staying there Haley was getting tired of hearing Roger talking. Like most guys at school, Roger practically bowed at Haley's feet. Luke was one of the few that were different. He didn't treat Haley any different and he just liked being friends. Of course Frank was too into Alice to really notice Haley, so he was a great guy for not doing like most of the other guys.

"Hey, err I'm terribly sorry but it's ten minutes till two so I better get going if I'm going meet the guys in Honeydukes so I'll talk to you when I get back." Haley said getting up from the table.

"Alright see you at dinner then." Alice and Lily said to her as she left. Before she could get out of the door Roger stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Roger I'm sorry but I have to be going," Haley said nicely smiling at him trying hard to get away. Haley never really could understand why Frank was friends with Roger. Roger used girls, could talk any girl into anything (well besides Lily, Alice, and Haley of course; they didn't fall for the tricks), and thought he was better than other people. But Frank and Luke were really nice and sweet; Roger really didn't fit in with the rest of his friends.

"Oh I was just wanted to say that I would be delighted if you would spend the rest of this beautiful day with me and maybe even the night." Roger said with a sly grin. Haley knew this was going to happen with Stacy running her big mouth and there would be more of this coming.

"Listen I don't have time for this. You're little stupid grin and trying to act like a gentleman then adding the stupid line maybe even the night' was completely idiotic. I don't like you at all and I'm not that kinda girl so why don't you just get out of my face." Haley said with her hands on her hips looking up at him. He was the same height as Sirius and about a head taller than her.

"You're just in denial. You know you want to say yes. Your just too shy and struck by how good looking I am." he said with the grin still on his face.

"No I'm not shy and I'm defiantly not struck by you're _good looks_ if that what you wanna call your long unruly, dirty, blonde hair, and dull brown eyes." she said. This didn't seem to affect him much since he was looking at Haley's lips more than actually paying attention to what they were saying. He didn't seem hear her when she said she didn't like him because before Haley could even step back he had her in the corner so no one could see them kissing her. Haley was having flashbacks.

_'Flash Back'_  
_Her father coming after her just after the last guest had left. Before she could move he had thrown her against the wall. She felt her muscles crack and mostly like a few bones broken in her hand. Her father came to her grabbing her long hair pulling her face to look in his eyes that were burning with fury._

_"HOW DARE YOU DISGRACE THIS FAMILY EVEN MORE! YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO THE WHOLE FAMILY! YOU'RE A DISGUSTING TRAITOR AND I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU HOW I TREAT PEOPLE THAT DISOBAY ME!"_

_Before she even knew what happened he had grabbed her throat and threw her into the bookcase where books had fallen and bruised and cut her. Taking all the strength she had, she got up trying not let the dizziness take over her and ran upstairs as fast as she could to her room, locked the door and filled her trunk with everything she owned. Grabbing all the potions she had to heal herself as she could, she unlocked her window and as gracefully as she could, she slid her slim body through the hole and climbed out. As she finally reached the ground she found her wand and stuck it out when the Knight Bus came. _

_'End of flash back.'_

Shaking her head out of her trance she realized Roger was no longer kissing her or on top of her. Looking up she found the Marauders with James and Sirius each holding one of his arms. Shaking her head again to make sure she wasn't dreaming she realized that they must have got worried when she didn't show up and found them when she was in her trance.

"Thank god you're alright Haley; we were so worried." Remus said hugging her and actually pulling her a few inches off the ground in the process.

"I'm fine. Thanks to you, now put me down." Haley said. Remus gracefully set her down.

"Black, Potter let me go, I was busy if you couldn't tell." Roger said trying to break out of their grasp. What he said seemed to make them even madder.

"Busy trying to snog Haley against her will?" Sirius said his face growing red from anger.

"She must have liked it. She wasn't even putting up a fight; she just stood there. Ask her; she'll tell you she didn't even protest." Roger said with a grin. The Marauders all looked at Haley waiting to say he was lying. But Haley didn't actually put up a fight, but not because she liked it, it just brought back to many terrifying memories.

"He is telling the truth but-"

"You let him do it. So you like him. Great way to find out you like someone, catch them snogging each other. This is just great! I wait all this time, acting on my best behaviour, all for you and you like someone else. Who just so happens to be the idiot Roger Stanley." Sirius said angrily.

"Sirius, if you would have let me finished I was going to say that I didn't actually let him. It kinda brought back memories alright." Haley said desperate for them to believe her.

"Haley you never did anything with guys. How could this possibly bring back memories? You actually enjoyed it didn't you?" Sirius said disheartened and angry.

"It brought back memories of my father!" Haley yelled as she ran out of the shop and up the road of Hogsmeade back to the school, crying as she ran up stairs to the Gryffindor common room, saying the password and ignoring the Fat Lady's questions as she ran to her dorm to her bed.

_'How could he think that I like Roger? Doesn't Sirius realise that I like him. That I'm just scared of relationships. Afraid that something like what just happened would happen again. Then everything just keeps getting in the way. With Snape and Stacy Turner ruining everything. Maybe I should just give up on him. He hurt me once, maybe I believe in him too much. Maybe it's impossible for him to change.'_ Haley thought to herself crying.

A little while later Haley heard screaming and yelling from downstairs in the common room. She knew the yelling very well and knew that it was Lily. Deciding to see what James did next, Haley walked miserably down the steps.

"How could Black do this to her! Wait till she finds out! And I really thought Black would change!" Lily was yelling.

In front of her stood a shocked James, Remus, Peter, and Alice and there was no one else in the whole common room, obviously at dinner so Lily could scream all she wanted. Obviously they knew the whole story from today and more that what Haley knew.

"What did Sirius do Lily?" Haley asked in a quite voice almost afraid to ask.

Lily looked up; about to yell the whole story out, letting off her anger about Sirius until she saw Haley. Just like before they left Haley was standing there eyes red and dark navy blue eyes.

"Oh, Haley! Alice and I were walking back from Hogsmeade and we heard some noises coming from inside a classroom. Well, we got kinda curious as to what was going on so we looked inside. And in there we saw Black snogging Stacy Turners' face off. It was quite disgusting really, and he said he changed! Haley I think you should just give up on Black he'll never change." Lily said letting the news sink in to Haley.

Suddenly Haley slid to the ground with her back against the wall beside the steps where she had been standing. Haley in the first time in her life gave up on something. She usually wasn't a quitter but what was the use. Boys were worthless beings not fit to walk the earth. Luckily Haley wouldn't have to see Sirius till in the morning if she came down since the two little 'love birds' would be together on that night.

Haley was in a kinda trance sitting there thinking about everything. Haley usually never let anything get to her. Haley survived years of abuse from her own home, which was very unpleasant. But finally opening her heart to someone and it getting crushed was one thing Haley thought would never happen and wasn't prepared for it.

_'Flash back'  
A twelve year old Haley was getting her last minute things finished before going to her second year of Hogwarts. Haley was probably one of the most anxious kids waiting to come back. When she finished packing her things she quietly stepped downstairs trying to avoid her father and mother and get to the door to leave with a friend of her mothers. The woman he got to drive her to the platform wasn't nice to her at all but she would rather be with her on her way to Hogwarts then getting thrown across things by her father. Unfortunately she wasn't going to get past them._

_Suddenly her father came in and Haley was frightened but did not show it. He father walked to her yelling suddenly hitting her badly. After her father was finally finished with her beating Haley looked horrible. A black eye, scratches, and bruises. Pulling her jacket to cover the bruises on her arms and putting part of her hair over her black eye Haley carefully walked out of the house._

_'End of flash back'_

Haley knew she would never forget these memories when she was awake or asleep no matter what. She couldn't ever escape her parents no matter how hard she tried. Still thinking she remembered the first time she ever saw Sirius.

_'Flash back.'  
It was her first day at Hogwarts and Haley was scared. She never believed what her parents did and know it was showing. She had just made friends with a muggle born named Lily Evans and what her parents would call a disgrace to pureblood named Alice Atwater._

_As they walked off of the platform Haley accidentally hit against some one. Turning around to see whom it was she saw a very attractive boy probably her age laughing with three other boys. Haley was about to apologise but was pulled away from it because of the moving crowd. _

_Haley was sorted into Gryffindor as well as her friends and the attractive boy named Sirius Black. She daydreamed of him often and stared at him from afar but never talked to him. She didn't even think he knew she existed. _

_As time went on there became rumours about Sirius being a huge player. Which Haley finally realized he was. So from that day on, Haley ignored him never letting her heart open to anyone every again._

_'End of flash back'_

Haley had started crying harder without even knowing it through her flash back. _'How stupid could I get?'_ Haley asked herself in her mind.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts she looked up. In a circle with worried expression were Lily, Alice, James, Remus, and Peter looking down at her. Lily and Alice bent down and sat on the floor with her.

"Haley, forget about him. He's not worth your tears. You're better than him." Lily said smoothly, calming Haley down.

"Sirius is like my brother Haley, but what he did is plain wrong. He has no excuse. I can't believe he would hurt you like that. Trust me when I talk to him I'll make sure he gets it worst than my precious Evans could ever do." James said sympathetically.

Lily rolled her eyes at James as usual. Haley did feel better knowing that even his friends were on her side. But of course she knew that the Marauders were not going to break up and she was fine with them staying friends. Just as long as she didn't have to ever talk to Sirius.

Haley, getting up from her sitting position, stood up and stretched, wiping her eyes and combed her fingers through her hair. Finally noticing how hungry she was decided to go to dinner. Walking toward the door she heard footsteps closely follow.

"Haley, where are you going?" Lily asked panicky.

She must have thought Haley was going to go kill someone.

"Going to dinner...to eat." Haley said reassuringly.

Finally reaching the Great Hall, Haley sat down at the Gryffindor table along with her friend. Just a few minutes after they sat down a very unpleasant surprise came in. A shock for every house and even teachers. Sirius came in with his arm around Stacy's' waist both smirking. But when Stacy saw Haley looking, her smirk grew even bigger. It was lucky for everyone at the Gryffindor table, who could see anger rising in Haley's' eyes, that Ravenclaw's and Gryffindor's could only eat at there own table.

Sirius walked, with a smirk on his face, over to James' empty side where Remus was on the other. The bad part about this was that James was sitting right in front of Haley and now Haley was across from Sirius.

"Hey guys, what's new?" Sirius asked in want sounded like a truly happy tone.

James turned to him like he was nuts. James had heard all about Haley for the whole summer and this year and now he was acting like she never existed. James actually felt liking hitting his best friend who had always been like a brother.

"Nothing much." was all James answered.

"I see. So I guess you all noticed that Stacy and I are in a relationship." Sirius said, seeming very happy at this news. It didn't seem fake at all, which made Halley shift in her seat uncomfortably.

Every one at the table, except for Sirius, saw the uncomfortable look on Haley's' face. This was worse than getting hit by her father, hearing that someone you like is in a relationship, doesn't even notice you and made you cry.

"That's great for you Padfoot." said James in a fake happy tone.

"Are you alright Prongs? You're acting strange?" Sirius asked completely dumbfounded.

James face turned blood red from anger. He turned to Sirius to really give him a peace of his mind about what was wrong; but luckly for Sirius he never got the chance. Haley pushed her plate to the side and got up miserably, very unlike her. Usually Haley walked gracefully, never slumping and always standing up strait, but not today.

"I'm going to the dorm. James don't even bother, it doesn't matter. If two people are happy in a relationship, then leave them alone. Oh and _Black_ have fun tonight." said Haley miserably and saying the word Black with hatred.

"What is that supposed to mean Heart?" Sirius said dangerously.

"Can't you understand plain English Black? Or are you really that stupid. I was just saying I hope you have fun with Turner." Haley said back just as dangerous.

"Oh is little Haley Heart now broken hearted. Did Stanely break your heart because all he wanted was a snog? Get over it Heart, you not wanted here, or with your parents," said Sirius knowledgably.

"Well then maybe I want be around for much longer than!" Haley said angrily.

"Where are you going to go? There's no place for you. You're unwanted Heart, get over yourself." he said back.

"So pleased to know you're telling the truth now. I think everyone would be better off if I just died." Haley said the last part quietly.

Haley turned around head down, walking out of the Great Hall. Lily, Alice, James, and Remus caught the last part of her saying and quickly got up to check on her and glaring at Sirius as they passed. Sirius shrugged and sat down to eat.

They didn't have look far because just outside there was Haley sitting in the doorway of an empty classroom. The group slowly walked toward her.

"Haley, don't listen to him. We want you. You know you're always wanted at my house. I mean I know I can never be your real family but I would do anything for you." Lily said hugging Haley.

"Yeah so would I." Alice, James, and Remus also said.

"Thanks guys... for everything." Haley said giving a little smile.

"So you're not going to hurt yourself or anything are you Haley?" Lily asked making sure Haley didn't mean what she said out there.

"No, I was just mad. I promise I'll never do that if I was ever going to do it, it would have been when I was still living with my parents." Haley said standing up and dusting off her shirt and pants.

"I have to go to detention. I'll talk to you guys later." Haley said giving a small wave.

"Alright, we'll talk to you later." Alice said.

The group walked back to the Great Hall as Haley made her way to Professor McGonagall's' office to write lines as she was told.

Many hours later, Haley was finally finished with detention at eleven o'clock. Finally reaching the Fat Lady she gave the password and walked in. She saw a shadowed figure sitting in one of the chairs reading. She thought it was Remus since it was obviously a boy and he was the only one of them that would be up this late reading. But she got a shock when she closed the door and they looked up. She could have passed out when she saw Sirius Black.

Quickly looking back down she walked her way over to the steps to the girl's dorm. But before she could walk up them she heard a quiet voice say "I'm sorry."

She turned around quickly to face him. There he was, sitting book in hands. Haley quietly walked over to him, not really knowing what to say and do.

"What?" Haley asked making sure she just didn't imagine it.

"I said I was sorry. You know about everything. For saying your not wanted anywhere, for the bugging you about the Stanley thing, and me mentioning your parents." said Sirius.

Haley finally smiling threw her arms around Sirius. He seemed shocked, staring at her with eyes almost coming out of his head.

"Get off me. Goodness Haley, I thought you said you weren't a slut. I do have a girlfriend you know." Sirius said completely serious.

"I thought you said you believed me that I didn't want to kiss Roger?" she asked confused.

"No, I said I was sorry for bugging you about Roger just wanting you for that snog." Sirius said factually.

"Er, okay... I see." Haley said disheartened.

"Well, I have to go meet Stacy in the Room of Requirement. I'll see you at breakfast if I'm up for it," said Sirius smirking slightly.

"You know what I can't believe I thought I really liked you! You never cared about me! All you wanted to do was shag me and then dump me!" Haley said running up the steps.

Downstairs Sirius was standing there stunned. He didn't think Haley really cared that much. He just thought she was mad because he wasn't her little pet anymore to control and Stacy won the argument. But she just said that she _likes_ him.

"No, she said she _liked_ me." Sirius corrected himself.

_'How could I be so stupid. I did like Haley but I thought she liked Roger so I met Stacey in hall we started snogging (which I missed so much). Stacy's' not afraid to give me the things I want. But then, Haley. She really cares about me, not just my looks. She's' caring, sensitive, smart, sweet, loving, and has a natural beauty about her. Not like Stacy. Stacy makes herself beautiful but Haley doesn't. She always is even when she's not trying to.'_ Sirius thought to himself walking towards the Room of Requirement.

* * *

The next morning Haley woke up tired after not getting much sleep at all. All she could think about was how Sirius was shagging and snogging Stacy. She took a shower, put on a pair of black baggy pants, and her black hoodie. Walking downstairs alone she found a few people lying in chairs and couches. Walking past them she made her way to the Great Hall.

When she walked inside she found Lily, Alice, and all of the Marauders sitting at the table. She noticed no one was talking to Sirius including the guys. She sat down between James and Remus filling up her plate with food. She could feel all of their eyes on her but when she looked up they stopped.

"Good morning!" Haley said happily.

Haley decided if Sirius was going to be happy then so would she. She lived years without boys; she could do it again. Just concentrate on her studies, friends, and becoming an auror. Everyone was looking at her funny. Yesterday she was miserable and now she was smiling.

"Haley, are you sure your alright? Maybe you should go and see the nurse." Remus said worriedly putting a hand to her forehead.

"Just great. So James, I was wondering after breakfast if you could come to the Quidditch pitch with me to practice." Haley said turning to him.

"Er... Haley I can't do that. I'm the captain I can't help you practice it would be unfair. I would but I can't." said James smiled apologetically.

"It's alright I guess I can practice flying and catching the snitch myself. Can you lend me the key to get the snitch out?" Haley asked.

"You don't need the key. I have the snitch right... here. But here's the key if you want anything out of the box." said James, digging in his pocket finally finding the struggling snitch in his hand and also handing her the key.

"Thanks, I'll guess I'll be going know." Haley standing up, putting the snitch in her pocket, and just in time as she saw Stacy walking up to the Gryffindor table.

"Sirius I waited for you all night and you never came. What happened?" Stacy asked with a puppy dog pout.

At this Haley turned around with one eyebrow raised quizzically. If he wasn't with Stacy, where did he go last night? Sirius looked up from his breakfast and looked at her.

"Oh er... I got reading this book about new Quidditch moves for the season and got really tired." Sirius lied.

Haley, of course, knew better. She knew he was lying, she could tell. Haley clearing her throat making Stacy turn to her.

"What do _you_ want Heart. Oh excuse me, that's _broken Heart_ now." Stacy laughed in her high-pitched laugh that was very annoying.

"No it's just Heart. Please don't tell me you think I'm heart broken over _that_." Haley said pointing to Sirius.

"Oh, she's back to hiding her _feelings_." Stacy said teasingly.

"Well at least I'm not waiting all night for a guy to shag me. Then he doesn't even show up because he's busy reading a book. Which is paper with words on it put together so you can read it- if you didn't know. Obviously, I have no clue how you got in Ravenclaw, you're not smart." Haley said factually.

Sirius just had to smirk at the comeback Haley gave. Last night he was walking around thinking about Haley and that's when he realized he was being stupid. Haley liked him and he made her mad and upset. No wonder his friends weren't talking to him.

"Heart, just admit it. I have something that you want." Stacy said smirking like she was queen of the world.

Haley was getting mad and the Marauders and Lily and Alice could tell. James and Remus jumped up, getting ready if needed.

"Oh yeah I so want to be you. Getting dumped for a Quidditch book. Yeah I'm so jealous." Haley said rolling her eyes.

"Well at least I have parents who care for me." Stacy said smirking at her knowledge.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked panicky.

"I did a little research, some questioning, and put it together. Your family hates you; they don't care about you, and they kicked you out of your home. I guess you can never be loved _Heart_." she said her smirk growing.

Haley stood there panicky and shocked but soon that was replaced with anger. Haleys' eyes narrowed and her face grew red. Haley was so mad it couldn't be expressed with words, so she did the best thing that came to mind. She did it just like she did the other time; jumped on Stacy and tackled her. She didn't get to do what she wanted because obviously James and Remus were ready and pulled her off of Stacy. They didn't seem to really want to, but did anyway.

Haley, of course, didn't give up. She squirmed and tried to get free. Sirius sat there shocked not knowing exactly what to do. Stacy was still on the floor screaming about Haley being crazy and out of her mind.

"Let me go! She deserves every peace of pain that I can give her. I hate her she has no right to invade my personal life! Let me go! Remus you stupid Wer-" Haley didn't get to finish that sentence with Remus putting his hand over Haley's' mouth.

Remus looked at her with shocked eyes. Haley must really want go if she was going to say that. Obviously Haley wasn't going to say it but she thought he would let her go if she threatened it. But he just covered her mouth instead.

"Miss Heart, please don't tell me you got into _another_ fight?" Professor McGonagall asked, walking up to the group.

This time McGonagall didn't ask them to let her go. Haley was still struggling but looked up at the Professors' voice and stopped.

"I didn't plan on it. It wasn't my fault, blame her. She dug up dirt on me, found out about my stupid, insane pureblood so called parents!" Haley yelled struggling again to get free.

"Miss Heart, you're a Prefect, but I'm sorry. I'm going to have to not let you try out for Quidditch and give you another week of-

But the Professor was stopped when Dumbledore walked in. He looked at Haley, struggling to get free, then at the others.

"Miss Heart will not get punished for this. No one got hurt physically so there is no problem." Professor Dumbledore said.

Professor McGonagall looked at him as if he was not speaking English but didn't say another word on the subject and walked back to the table with him at her side.

"Sirius, are you going to help your girlfriend of the floor?" Stacy pouted.

"Huh? Oh um right." Sirius said jumping up and helping her up.

Haley stood there and watched the scene. Maybe Stacy was right; maybe she couldn't be loved. Haley, shaking her head, walked out of the Great Hall. She walked down the halls, making her way through the people to the common room. She quickly got her broom and headed down to the pitch.

Going to the shed where the Quidditch equipment was held, she got the box, let the bludgers go and got a bat for herself. When she was really angry or upset this was one way to let out her anger. And right now she was upset. Stacy had implanted that Haley could never be loved by anyone, which the more Haley thought about it, the more she believed it.

Haley flew in the air, hitting the bludgers forcefully as they came towards her. An hour of this had passed when Haley finally felt a little bit better. Catching the bludgers and putting them back in the box she took the tiny snitch out of her pocket and let it go.

Zooming up as quickly as she could, Haley did zigzags and turned upside down as she flew to get the snitch. She finished practicing for the day around noon and packed up the box remembering to leave the snitch out to give back to James.

Haley walked slowly back to the castle ready to eat lunch. As she reached the castle, she sat down in the Great Hall between Alice and Lily with the Marauders sitting in front of them. As soon as Haley looked up she saw Stacy talking to her friends and Haley got thinking about what Stacy said again. For some odd reason Haley just couldn't get it out of her mind. Maybe Stacy was right for once.

"Er Haley, are you alright? You're acting really strange?" Alice said nudging Haley in the arm.

"What? Oh, I was just thinking." she answered her.

Lily and Alice exchanged worried expressions before going back to eating their lunch. Haley still sat there thinking.

"So Haley how was your practice?" James asked.

Lily rolled her eyes. She hated it when James started talking about Quidditch because he could talk about it for ages.

"It helped me a lot actually. Hit bludgers for about a hour, then let the snitch go and caught it sometimes, and then I practiced some moves." Haley said going into as little detail as possible. Haley, of course, knew Lily wasn't too fond of Quidditch, so didn't say much on it.

"Oh that's great. I hope you're good. I would love to have you on the team and I beat old Padfoot would lov-" but James stopped there.

James was so use to bugging Sirius about what it would be like if Haley was on the team he forgot about Stacy and everything.

"Er... I mean you know he loves winning and all. You sound really good so that would help us win and Padfoot would love that." James rambled on, correcting his huge mistake.

Sirius was sitting there red faced. Haley wasn't quite sure what he was mad at. Or was he blushing about the past when he used to like her or something? Haley just kinda stood there dumbfounded at James for what came out.

"I'm going to go to the library to do some homework. I'll talk to you guys later." Sirius quickly. Waving and walking at the same time as he almost ran out of the Great Hall.

"Okay, there is something defiantly wrong with Padfoot. He never goes to the library to do homework. I'm going to go check on him come on Moony, Wormtail. Goodbye ladies." James said waving at the three girls.

"That was strange of Black," said Lily factually, stating the obvious.

"Yes it was..." Haley said going of into her own little world again.

* * *

"Okay the 'Marauders Map' says he did actually go to the library so lead the way Moony old pal." James said.

When the three of them went to the library, they saw a very unusual sight. Sirius was sitting in the back of the library _actually_ doing his homework with books and everything.

"Padfoot what are you doing?" James asked carefully.

"I'm doing homework, what does it look like." Sirius said not even looking at them.

"But that's Moony's thing. Don't tell me your becoming another Moony." said James.

"No I'm not. I'm just finishing some of this bloody homework." Sirius said still working.

"Padfoot, I'm sorry about what I said back there. I totally forgot about you and Stacy, it just slipped. Don't get mad over it." James said hoping his friend would forgive him.

"I'm not mad over it and I don't care about Stacy. I don't like her; it just kinda happened because I was mad and confused. I'm going to break up with her today." Sirius said packing up his books.

"Thank Merlin! I've never seen her that upset and I've known her longer than anyone, besides Lily and Alice of course." said Remus relieved.

"Yeah, and I'm REALLY sorry about hurting her. I just didn't think she liked me that much." Sirius said walking between James and Remus.

"Haley, like I said before, is not like most people. She hides things greatly especially things she scared for people to know. She's just scared of relationships and yesterday's incident didn't help too much either with that department. You know if you paid attention to Haley and Lily's' fight yesterday; you would have learnt something new about Haley. She might seem tough but she's fragile about family things. She really wants a real family but she can never have one. Then of course when you two were screaming at each other at dinner, what she said about her dieing. I was really worried. I wouldn't put it past Haley; she's been through too much, I don't think she could handle anymore. So you have to watch what you say around her guys." Remus said to them.

"Oh right, that... She really hates me now. She told me she liked me so she doesn't anymore. Look at her. She was all happy this morning; she doesn't miss me." Sirius said dragging his feet.

"Oh come on, you know she's just doing that so we will think she's fine." Remus said.

"Yeah I suppose..." Sirius said depressed.

"Oh there you are! I was looking everywhere for you!" a high pitched voice said which was no other than Stacy walking up to him and putting her arm around his waist.

"Oh er hi..." Sirius said nervously, "listen I have to tell you something Stacy. You see I want to-" he started but Haley came up to Remus at that very moment.

"I'm going to take my detention now so I can still do my rounds with you tonight alright Remus." Haley said quickly.

"Yeah I've missed having someone to talk to. I'll see you there." Remus said.

"Alright well, I'll talk to you later, oh hi James, Peter." Haley said then looked at Sirius and turned away to walk to detention.

When Sirius thought she walked far enough but could still hear the conversation he continued talking to Stacey.

"Listen Stacy, what I was saying was, I don't want to date you anymore. It was just a spur of the moment thing. I don't like you like that and never will and I already like someone very much." Sirius said loud enough so Haley could hear it.

Haley stopped dead in her tracks. Did he just mean what she thought he meant. Could he really like her? All these thoughts were going through Haley's' mind. Then she was snapped out of it by high angry loud pitch screaming.

"It's that stupid Heart girl isn't it? How could you like her, she's ugly! She's worthless! Besides she doesn't like you! She doesn't care about anyone! She cold and heartless even her own parents hated her! How could you care about someone who doesn't even care about their parents?" Stacy screamed, outraged at this.

"Stacy. Shut your bloody mouth up." Haley said in a bored tone just like she used to.

"And what are you going to do about it Heart? Tackle me again and get expelled." Stacy said smirking back.

"No, I would have, which I did this morning, but not now. But if you have forgotten, let me remind you that I am a prefect so I can give you a detention for invading my private life, screaming in the hallway, and possibly even be telling lies." Haley said calmly.

"Oh, so the great Heart is going to give me a detention. I'm so scared now." Stacy teased.

"Two weeks detention and you can clear up what you'll be doing with Professor Flitwick." Haley stated plainly.

"How dare you give me detention you worthless witch!" Stacy screamed outraged.

"That will be another week of detention Stacy. You keep yelling and I just keep adding more." Haley smiled at her watching Stacy with amusement.

Stacy huffed and stalked away, swaying her hips, angrily as she did. It was quite a funny sight to see in Haley's eyes.

"Alright, that is defiantly a sight to see." Haley laughed.

"Yeah it was..." Sirius said trying to advert her attention to him.

Haley turned to him slowly not quite knowing what to say. For all she knew he could've not even meant her but some other girl. Deciding not to wait and see and get hurt again she turned back around and started to walk off.

"See you tonight for prefect duty Remus!" Haley called as she walked quickly to detention.

Sirius stood there dumbfounded.

_'What was her problem she just found out that I don't like Stacy but her and she runs away?'_ Sirius said in his mind.

"Er, now I'm really confused. Why did Haley just run away from Padfoot?" James asked confused.

"I have no clue. I'll talk to her tonight Padfoot. We'll get this all worked out eventually." Remus said reassuringly.

"Yeah, we'll get you two on talking terms," added James.

"I'll take a screaming from her as long as she notices me." Sirius said with a slight grin appearing on his good featured face.

"Padfoot what are you thinking! I would rather get the silent treatment from Haley than yelling from her. She kinda scares me when she yells." Remus said.

"I defiantly agree with Moony. Haley can really get angry and I have to say she's worse than Evans." James agreed.

"Yeah, but at least I get to hear her voice directed at me." Sirius said a small grin appearing on his tan face.

"And you say _I'm_ obsessed with Evans!" James laughed.

* * *

Well theres chapter 8 guys. Sooo sorry it took forever to write it but it's a long chapter so I hope that makes you feel better about it taking forever. Also I'm have been packed with homework for awhile and not really having anytime to write (also had some writer block problems.

Anyway PLEASE REVIEW I love hearing from you guys and if you have any ideas or requests on something you like to have in the story (sorry but Haley & Sirius ACTUALLY getting together will be awile but I could always add a little something like I did with the kiss in detition.) So if you have any request of some scene you would like to read about or anything like that you can email me at Thanks guys I love you soo much for your support for reading and expecicaly for reviewing. I hope you injoyed chapter 8. Please view my other stories on here to.

Tonya :)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Hey guys I finally got chapter 9 up. Go me! I like this chapter and I finally got to add Regulas Black to the story. Well thanks for the people that review. I REALLY would like to see more reviews. So if you have any suggestion or something you like to read about in this story suggest to me or even email me at I don't mind. Oh and check out my other story Good or Evil- its a good story. Enjoy R&R!

* * *

Chapter 9

It had been months since the day Remus told Sirius he would talk to Haley, which made it the beginning of Christmas break. The unfortunate thing is that Remus hadn't got to. It wasn't that he hadn't tried; it was the fact that she just wouldn't let him. Everytime he brought it up she would change the subject or walk away. Haley practically ignored all the Marauders and had stayed as far away from Remus as possible. She spent all her extra time with Lily and Alice. It was due to Sirius that Haley didn't even try out for Quidditch.

"So, have you talked to her yet Moony?" Sirius asked him as they were sitting in the common room.

Remus had just come in from prefect patrols and James, Sirius, and Peter were waiting for him. Haley, once again, ignored him the whole time. Remus looked at Sirius sadly, he felt really bad for his friend. He truly cared for Haley, and Remus could see she wasn't ready for a relationship with any guy, no matter who it was.

"Padfoot, I'm really sorry. She just ignores me every time I try to bring you up. I'm so sorry Padfoot." Remus said.

Sirius' face fell and his eyes dropped to the floor. Just then he heard the entrance hole open and close and looked up to see Haley. Sirius eyes stared at her every move and never left her body as she started to walk over to where he was sitting. He thought she was finally going to talk to him and forgive him but he was wrong.

"Could you reach me that book on the table beside you?" she asked not looking at him but more of something above his head.

"Which book? There are like three over here you know." he said smiling at her.

He saw her hands make a tight fist and her knuckles turning white. She was very close to yelling at him and he could tell. Sirius looked her over and noticed she looked pretty tired and even thinner than usual. She looked pretty sick and the more he looked at her, the more worried he became. Suddenly he was snapped back when he heard loud footsteps walking around him and grabbing the top book on the table.

Haley had got too tired on waiting for him and stomped over to retrieve the book herself mumbling to herself as she made her way to her dorm to do her homework. Sirius' eyes once again never left her body as she moved. After she left he slumped back in the chair by the fire.

"Was it just me you guys, or did Haley look sick to you?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Yeah, I've noticed that to. I don't think she's getting much sleep. Lily said something about her waking up from nightmares and not being able to drift back off. That's probably it so I wouldn't worry too much. This has happened to her before, it will pass." Remus said reassuringly.

"I suppose, why don't we go to bed guys?" Sirius suggested.

They agreed and they went to bed and fell asleep easily, all but Sirius. He just couldn't seem to sleep. All that was on his mind was Haley. Seeing that he wasn't going to get any sleep he made his way downstairs to the Common Room. He walked over to the same chair he was in not too long ago in and slumped back in it. He was almost asleep when he heard someone come down the stairs. Not having the energy, he stayed exactly where he was with his eyes closed not caring who they were.

He heard the person walk as quietly as they could over to the couch and barely making a sound laid on it. He knew know that it was a girl because they barley made a sound and he got curious as to who it was. As he opened his eyes they almost bulged out of his head when he saw Haley staring at the ceiling not even noticing or not caring that he was there. Nervously he got the nerve to finally say something to her.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked shyly surprising her to death.

As he soon found out, she hadn't noticed him and fell off the couch very ungracefully, knocking her head on the table. Panicking he rushed over to help her up. She sat up rubbing her head and picked herself off the floor and back onto the couch, not paying any attention to the very nervous Sirius that was beside her.

"Are you okay?" he asked her quietly.

She nodded at him to show she heard him but said nothing. She pulled her knees up to her chest with her chin resting on the top of her knees. Sirius noticed silent tears falling from her face and shyly and quite unsure of himself he put his arm around her shoulder. He felt her tense and was ready to move away from him but he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his lap.

"Haley, talk to me please. What's wrong? You're acting strange, you're not getting any sleep, and you're crying." Sirius said, desperate to hear her just say his name or anything.

"I've been having a lot of nightmares lately about my parents, my father mostly. It happens at this time of the year. You know, Christmas; when all the kids get presents from their family." Haley said crying more.

Sirius knew what it was like but he had got over it. He thought that Haley must have still been having a hard time with it. He didn't really know what to say to make her feel better so he just held her more closely letting her cry into his chest. He felt her tears subside and she slowly lifted her head from his chest in a shy kind of manner and moved her head to look at him. He still saw tears rolling down her face but they were slowly stopping. He reached a shaky nervous hand and wiped them away, letting his hand gently rest on her cheek. She didn't protest but he wasn't entirely sure if she was actually paying attention at all to her surroundings. Her bright blue eyes that were navy had a glassy glaze over them.

"I'm sorry." Haley whispered.

Sirius looked at her, a small smile appearing on his face. Haley's facial expression did not change from its emotionless state. Sirius was shocked by Haley's next action when out of nowhere, Haley hugged him around the neck. Sirius slowly put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Sirius, I'm so sorry but I just didn't know what to do. I was hurt and I didn't want to get hurt even more. I'm so sorry Sirius, I should have listened to Remus but I was being stupid." Haley said hugging him tighter and letting her head rest in the hollow of his neck.

"Its alright Haley, it wasn't your fault. I was the stupid one. I hurt you and dated Stacy. I broke my promise." Sirius said resting his cheek on her shoulder.

"It's okay Sirius. All is forgiven and forgotten." Haley said pulling away from him slightly to look him in the eye.

Sirius smiled the first true smile he had in awhile. Without thinking he kissed her. He could feel and taste the salty tears on her beautiful lips. He kissed her softly. She was so surprised, she didn't kiss back at first but then she shyly started to kiss him back. He could tell she was very unsure of herself and he knew that there was no point her being that way as she was a great kisser, with or without practice. Pulling away from her and breaking the kiss he looked at her, smiling a beautiful smile.

"Sirius, I'm not ready for this." Haley said so quietly that he almost didn't hear her.

"Not ready for what?" he asked completely confused.

"For this kind of relationship. I'm sorry but I just can't, I'm not ready. Don't hate me?" Haley said looking at him hopefully.

Looking at her he answered, "It's okay Haley. I understand and I'll wait till you're ready."

"Thank you so much Sirius; you don't know how much that means to me." Haley said kissing him on the cheek and hugging him happily.

"You should go back to sleep, you really need it." Sirius suggested but Haley didn't move.

He felt her shake her head and stayed in the hug. Pulling her away from him, he saw fright in her eyes. She was truly scared of going back to sleep.

"Haley, you have to sleep. Why don't you share a bed with Lily or something? Maybe that would help." Sirius suggested.

"I guess that would work. Thanks Sirius, you're wonderful." Haley said hugging him once more and kissing him on the cheek before slowly standing up and making her way to the stairs to spend the night in Lily's bed.

Sirius stayed right where he was and smiled a little smile. Haley was finally talking to him and almost everything was back to normal. Of course, Haley was looking fragile and thin but maybe that would change. Sirius made himself tug back up the stairs and after awhile of wondering if Haley was okay, he finally went to sleep.

Haley made her way over to where Lily's bed was and was right next to her own. Pulling back the closed curtain she quietly sat on Lily's bed and shook her gently awake. Lily slowly woke up. Seeing Haley sitting there, Lily had a look of worry on her face in a heartbeat.

"Dreams again?" Lily asked, but didn't need to.

"Nightmares" Haley corrected, hugging Lily.

"Do you wanna stay with me tonight. Keep you company? Maybe that will stop the nightmares. We can even wake Alice and we can all sleep together in my bed like we do during summer." Lily suggested.

Haley nodded, smiling a little at how great her friends were. Haley got up, woke Alice and told her what they were doing. So the three best friends slept in Lily's bed, all having peaceful dreams. Even Haley didn't have any nightmares that night.

That morning the three girls woke slowly out of their slumber and each made their way out of Lily's bed. Going through the usual routine to get ready; Haley picked out a pair of jeans that she had custom ripped at the knees and a long purple sleeve shirt that accentuated Haley's body perfectly. She wore black boots that made her about an inch taller – although it didn't help much compared to Lily and Alice who were still about two inches taller. Haley gave her hair a straight parting and put a purple hat on her head that had a golden snitch on the front. When they were finally dressed, the girls then made their way to breakfast.

Sitting in their usual spots that they had been in for the past months they laughed and chatted as they ate their breakfast. As they finished they decided to go and play outside. It had snowed overnight giving the grounds a glittery, surreal feel. Haley decided to ask the Marauders if they wanted to come too so she purposely ate slowly and told the girls she would meet them outside. The two girls said goodbye and Haley made her way to where the Marauders were sitting.

Walking up to where Sirius and the other boys were laughing and joking she put her hands over Sirius' eyes so he couldn't see who was there. Sirius tensed at this, not knowing what to do. He was slightly afraid of who it could be. Several of the girls in his fan club could be the one doing it and he hoped Haley wouldn't get mad. Out of many of the girls that did this he knew one to be Stacy and he hoped it wasn't her, but knowing her, it probably was.

"Uh... Stacy..." he guessed nervously waiting to hear her answer in a giggly voice.

The person shook his head back and forth to say no and he got the message. Thinking of other girls that did this he remembered that those two Gryffindor girls in his year also did this to him.

"Err... Mandy..." he guessed once again and again the person shook his head.

"Err... Kim..." he wrongly guessed again.

Thinking about every girl in Hogwarts it finally hit him and he nearly died of embarrassment that he hadn't thought of her before. Remembering the Sorting Feast when Haley had covered Remus' eyes and did the same thing.

"Oh, who could it possibly be? Well, lets see. I'm picturing a short, black haired, bright shiny blue eyes, a cute nose, and a beautiful body and since I only know one person with that description, I'm hoping this to be Haley." Sirius said, hoping he was right. He took the girls hands away from his eyes and practically pulled the person down on his lap, sighing with relief that he was right and it was Haley. He looked at her and smiled but she didn't smile back. She nervously stood up from his lap.

"I'm so glad I was your last choice." Haley said acting like she was mad.

"I didn't know you did that. It took me a few guesses to remember you did it to Remus the first night back." Sirius hurriedly tried to explain.

"I'm not mad, just joking around. I was wondering if you guys would like to go play in the snow with Alice, Lily, and I?" Haley said.

"I'm going." James said as soon as he heard Lily's name.

"Haley, can I come with you guys?" asked a blushing Frank.

"Of course Frank. I bet Alice would like that." Haley said sweetly, making him blush.

"Yeah I'll come." Remus agreed and Peter nodded that he would also and the only one left was Sirius.

"I don't know if I wanna go out there or not... I mean I could just stay up in the nice warm common room with it all to myself. Why would I go out there where it's freezing?" Sirius asked dramatically.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe you could find some stupid girl that might actually look over your disgusting looks and you two could hook up." Haley said in the same bored tone.

"Oh, but why would I need some stupid girl to like me when I have the most smart and gorgeous girl in the world right here?" said Sirius.

Haley let out a laugh at that. She never could see what was so special about her. She was too thin and short.

"Are you coming or not Sirius?" Haley asked him.

"Of course Haley dear. Would I miss a chance to play in the snow and watch you?" Sirius said factually and got up from the table.

The group walked quickly back to the common room to get their coats and made their way outside. Haley smiled when she saw the grounds covered in what seemed like clouds of snow. She always thought it was beautiful. However, she was snapped back to reality when she felt something cold hit her on the side of the head and turned around to find Sirius grinning and holding another snowball in his hand. Haley grinned as well but didn't have anytime to react before Sirius threw the other and hit her directly in the face.

"Sirius! That was cold!" Haley yelled shaking the snow out of her face.

"Couldn't resist." Sirius said.

Haley made a snowball herself and threw it at Sirius where it hit him right in the face. Grinning successfully Sirius and Haley started their snowball fight. Running around happily Haley ran from Sirius as he tried to hit her with snowballs. Finding Remus standing there watching them act like idiots, she ran over to him knocking him into the snow.

"Hey there Remus buddy, do you think you could help me with my little Sirius problem?" Haley asked grinning.

"Of course. Lets go get Padfoot." Remus said grinning as well.

Haley got off of him and helped him up just as they saw Sirius come into view. They got ready to pitch their snowballs at him. As soon as he came close enough Sirius was shot snowball after snowball, some by magic, others by Haley and Remus.

"Do you surrender?" Haley laughed.

"Yes, just stop before I turn into an icicle." Sirius said back.

Remus took the spell off the snowballs to make them stop flying.

"Yes! Remus we won the war." Haley said high-fiving Remus.

"That was horrible you guys. That wasn't fair. A Marauder attacked another Marauder, that's just not right." Sirius said pointing to Remus.

"Sorry Padfoot, but it was just too good to not take up her offer." Remus laughed.

Before anyone could say anything they heard yelling.

"Can't you just act human for one minute! I was fine till you had to come over here and bother me!" yelled someone and Haley already knew who it was - Lily.

Haley ran over to where James, Lily, Peter, Alice, and Frank were. Obviously James had tried to do something to impress her, which, yet again, hadn't worked and made Lily mad.

"Hey Lily. What's going on?" Haley asked breathlessly from running over there before something happened.

"Potter over there started acting like he was the best thing on Earth. Talking about how great he was at Quidditch and showing off." Lily practically yelled.

Haley sighed. Maybe it was a bad idea to invite the Marauders out with the girls. Haley turned on James staring at him for a few seconds. Which to James felt like hours.

"James, can't you just…I don't know, leave Lily alone. I didn't invite you to come out here so I would have to separate you two because if I don't Lily would kill you. Why don't you just leave her alone and stop showing off?" Haley said trying her best not to yell at him.

Haley definitely wasn't in the mood to fall out with James over this. She was still tired and wanted peace and quiet. James' eyes grew wide at Haley's tone and he walked over to where Sirius was standing. Haley was too tired to think about anything so she just fell backwards into the thick, fluffy snow. She lay there, not moving at all.

"Haley, are you alright?" Alice's voice asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," answered Haley.

"Well in that case..." and the next thing Haley knew Lily was on top of her.

"OH! Lily, not calling you fat or anything but could you get off of me!" Haley cried desperately.

"Blame it on Alice, she pushed me." Lily said smiling. She pulled herself up and dusted the snow off of her.

Haley began to get cold as the coldness of the snow began to seep its way into her coat and she got up too. Dusting herself off she heard a voice behind her.

"Well, I don't believe my eyes. It seems the two traitors are back together," said a boys voice from behind her.

Haley turned quickly to find Sirius' one year younger brother Regulas Black. She didn't like him because he was just like how her father wanted her to be. Haley glared back at him

"Were not 'together', we're friends. And what do you want?" Haley asked.

"I just came over to see what kind of bimbo my brother has found this time. I have to say, you've got to be the worst one yet." Regulas said grinning.

Before Haley could even open her mouth to say anything, she felt a hand on her shoulder and found Sirius glaring at his brother.

"Take it back Regulas! No one calls Haley a bimbo!" Sirius yelled angrily.

"Ohhhhh! I hit a nerve." he shot back.

Sirius made to step forward, most probably to beat the hell out of his little brother, but Haley put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. She shook her head, saying no. Sirius looked at her like she was crazy.

"He's not worth the trouble. Just drop it. Lets get back to playing in the snow." Haley said.

"But Haley he just insulted you. Come on." Sirius said trying to convince her.

"Listen, I'm a prefect so unless you want to get detention, I suggest you drop it Sirius. Same goes for you Regulas." Haley said angrily.

Regulas glared at them and walked away. Sirius stared at Haley with wide eyes, as did the rest of the group.

"Haley he just insulted you and you didn't do anything?" Lily asked not believing it.

"Well, I'm sick of trying to convince people of something, so why try to change their mind. I'm sick of it. People can think whatever they want about me. I don't care anymore. Let them call me a traitor and a slut; see if I care." Haley said.

"Wait, you're just going to let people think that about you? Haley, why?" Alice asked.

"Because I'm sick of trying to fix it. If they want to believe it, fine they can. Who cares? It's just some stupid little rumour. I know what I did and didn't do. Why should it matter?" Haley said as she walked through the group with Lily and Alice on each side of her.

"Wow! That's interesting Haley. I'm proud of you; you shouldn't care what people think about you. Your friends know the truth and that's all that matters." Lily said from beside her.

* * *

Hope you liked it!Please review! Try to get chapter 10 out soon! 


End file.
